Blog użytkownika:NigrumNight/This is my Fight.
A taki kolejny wypalacz oczu. Nie ma informacji, nie ma żadnych spoilerów. Po prostu, zapraszam do czytania. ''' '''Jednak ostrzegam - to nie jest typowe opko o JWS. thumb|282px Prolog Huk. To było pierwsze co usłyszała po przebudzeniu się z kolejnego koszmaru. Z początku wydawało jej się, że to tylko wybryk jej wybujałej wyobraźni, która dosyć często płatała jej różne figle. Czy to ciche szepty, łkanie czy skrobanie pazurów. Ona była już do tego przyzwyczajona, dlatego to ignorowała. Jednak...tym razem była jak najbardziej pewna, że nic jej się nie przesłyszało. Zerwała się z miękkiego łóżka, po czym rozciągnęła się, czemu towarzyszyło głośne chrupnięcie w okolicach kręgów lędźwiowych. Założyła na stopy swoje skórzane buty, po czym chwyciła za sztylet leżący na szafce obok i wybiegła z domu, nie przejmując się swoim lekkim ubiorem, składającym się z przydługiej, śnieżnobiałej koszuli nocnej. W tamtym momencie liczyło się dla niej tylko to, czy wszystko było w porządku. Na Archipelagu mogła sobie panować wojna, ale na jej wyspie miał być spokój i cisza. To wprost niewyobrażalne, jak bardzo zmieniło się jej podejście do życia, od ucieczki z poprzedniego miejsca zamieszkania. Tamten most już dawno spłonął, a jej pozostał jedynie popiół po przeszłości i nowa ścieżka życiowa, która miała być jedną z najtrudniejszych w całym jej życiu. Zbiegła z kilku kamiennych schodków i już była na wiecznie pogrążonej w ciszy, plaży. Życie w tym miejscu było naprawdę znikome. Rozejrzała się, dostrzegając za skalą nieopodal kawałek prawdopodobnie roztrzaskanej łódki, do której bez zastanowienia podeszła. Instynktownie przycisnęła mocniej sztylet do piersi, będąc w pogotowiu do szybkiego ataku, gdyby okazało się, że to wróg. Zamiast tego znalazła w łajbie...dziecko, konkretnie dziewczynę. Na oko miała z jedenaście, może dwanaście lat... Nie była co do tego pewna. Zresztą, nigdy nie potrafiła rozpoznać dokładnego wieku osoby, którą widziała po raz pierwszy. - Halo... żyjesz? - wyszeptała, szturchając lekko dziewczynę w ramię. Burknęła coś pod nosem w odpowiedzi, budząc się. Wstała chwiejnie, o mało się nie przewracając o połamane deski. Gdy dostrzegła nieznajomą jej kobietę krzyknęła, a następnie wyskoczyła z łodzi, raniąc sobie przy okazji lewą łydkę. Z rany od razu zaczęła wypływać szkarłatna ciecz, pozostawiając po sobie ciemne ślady na roztrzaskanych kawałkach drewna i złocistym piasku. Już miała uciekać w kierunku lasu, kiedy za ramię pochwyciła ją nieznajoma, przytrzymując mocno, przez co w niedługim czasie ściskane miejsce na ręce dziewczyny zrobiło się czerwone. Cholerny brak wyczucia, skarciła się w myślach. - Hej, spokojnie mała! - powiedziała miękko, rozluźniając nieco ucisk, jednak nie na tyle, by dziecko mogło uciec.- Nie chce cię skrzywdzić. Chce ci tylko pomóc... - Szkoda tylko, że już zdążyłaś ją skrzywdzić, ponownie skarciła się w myślach, przyglądając się czerwonym śladom na ramieniu dziewczyny. - Kim jesteś? - spojrzała na nią swoimi dużymi, błyszczącymi od łez oczyma. Mimowolnie serce kobiety ścisnęło się na ten widok. Brawo, brawo, udało ci się doprowadzić dziecko do płaczu. Bądź z siebie dumna! - Mów mi...Nigrum - uśmiechnęła się lekko, rozluźniając całkowicie uścisk na ramieniu dziewczyny.- A ty? Jak masz na imię, mała? - L-lisa - zająknęła się, spuszczając w dół głowę. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w pobrudzony krwią piasek, aż nagle uniosła głowę, wpatrując się z powrotem w kobietę. Tym razem zamiast strachu, Nigrum dostrzegła w jej oczach zdezorientowanie i niepewność.- Gdzie ja jestem...? - Widzisz Lisa...- zaczęła starsza, marszcząc na chwilę brwi.- Jesteśmy na Wyspie Szarych Wspomnień. Raczej nikogo po za mną tu nie znajdziesz. Dziwi mnie tylko jak tu się znalazłaś...- przechyliła głowę, przez co jej włosy opadły na lewe ramię. Zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się intensywnie w tęczówki dziewczyny.- Uciekłaś z domu? - zapytała w końcu, odwracając na moment wzrok na bezkresny ocean. Pokręciła przecząco głową, wprawiając w ruch rozwalony już warkocz, z którego przynajmniej połowa włosów zdążyła się już uwolnić. - Sama nie wiem jak się tu znalazłam - westchnęła cicho, łapiąc się za prawy łokieć.- Niewiele pamiętam... - Przykro mi - odezwała się cicho starsza przedstawicielka płci pięknej. Przeniosła wzrok z twarzy Lisy, na jej wciąż krwawiącą łydkę, która nieustannie brudziła złocisty dotąd piasek. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, łapiąc się za głowę.- Chwila, gdzie ja mam głowę! Przecież ty krwawisz! Chwyciła Lisę za rękę, po czym pociągnęła ją w swoją stronę, kierując się z dziewczyną w stronę swojego domu. Widząc jednak jak Lisa kuśtyka, wzięła ją na ręce i zaniosła do kuchni, sadzając przy palenisku. Po tym udała się do jednego z pomieszczeń po potrzebne rzeczy do opatrzenia rany. - Dziękuję - powiedziała cicho Lisa, przyglądając się odkażonej i zabandażowanej nodze. - Rana powinna się niedługo zagoić,prawdopodobnie zostanie jednak blizna. - Nigrum skrzywiła się nieco, odkładając nieużyte bandaże na stół. Brunetka pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi, nieustannie przyglądając się zranionej łydce. Obracała ją, podnosiła lekko po czym opuszczała, by po chwili wszystko powtórzyć. Nigrum mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na ten widok. - Lisa, wiesz jak trafić do domu? - zapytała po chwili ciszy, wstając z klęczek i poprawiając koszulę, by ta nie podwinęła się za bardzo. - Ja...nie mam pojęcia - westchnęła głośno, chowając twarz w dłonie.- Pamiętam tylko swoje imię i wiek... Nic po za tym. - kobieta pokiwała wolno głową, analizując każde wypowiedziane przez dziewczynę słowo. - Więc... może zostaniesz ze mną? - zapytała, uśmiechając się lekko, by zachęcić brunetkę. Dziewczyna odsłoniła twarz, wpatrując się ze zdziwieniem w kobietę, na co ta parsknęła śmiechem.- No co? Masz jakiś inny wybór? Powiem ci szczerze, że nawet gdybyś jakiś miała, wolałabym byś została tutaj. - Ja...nie wiem co powiedzieć - przyznała się, przygryzając dolną wargę. - Bardzo podoba mi się ta propozycja, ale czy nie sprawię ci tym kłopotu...? - Daj spokój - machnęła ręka.- Kłopoty, to sprawiała mi moja młodsza siostra - zaśmiała się cicho, na wspomnienie wiecznie igrającej z ogniem dziewczynki. Już w wieku czterech lat potrafiła wpaść w niemałe kłopoty, nie wspominając o wszystkich jej wybrykach, jakich później dokonała. - Czy aby na pewno? - po raz kolejny złapała się za prawy łokieć. Szatynka zaczęła się powoli domyślać, że to jej naturalny odruch, kiedy czuje się niepewnie. - Lisa - zaczęła poważnie, jednak jej wzrok wciąż był łagodny, a same oczy wprost błyszczały. Mimo tego, wokół jej osoby wciąż unosiła się aura tajemniczości.- Zostań, proszę. - Dobrze - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, co Nigrum od razu odwzajemniła, zaraz po głośnym chrząknięciu. - Ile masz tak w ogóle lat? - zapytała, splatając palce dłoni ze sobą. Odparła nadgarstki o kant stołu, uśmiechając się promiennie, co było spowodowane zgodą dziewczyny. - Jedenaście. - odparła od razu, poprawiając się na krześle, przez co mebel lekko zaskrzypiał. - A ty? - Dwadzieścia jeden. - odpowiedziała krótko, odgarniając natrętne kosmyki włosów z czoła. Westchnęła cicho kiedy jej starania nie przyniosły żadnych efektów.- Jesteś głodna? Jak na potwierdzenie tego pytania, Lisie zaburczało głośno w brzuchu. Zarumieniła się lekko, spuszczając głowę w dół w czasie gdy kobieta zaśmiała się cicho, wstając z krzesła naprzeciw. Bez słowa nalała Lisie do drewnianej miski zupy, stawiając naczynie przed jej nosem. - Jedz młoda - uśmiechnęła się ciepło, po raz kolejny odgarniając włosy z czekoladowych oczu. Bez słowa zabrała się za jedzenie. Rozdział 1. Koszmar nie zawsze jest tylko koszmarem Po kilku godzinach przegadanych z Nigrum poczuła, że może jej całkowicie zaufać. Kobieta odpowiadała na jej pytania z uśmiechem, czasem zadając własne. Słowem jednak nawet nie pisnęła nic o swojej przeszłości. Lisa uznała, że musi to być dosyć delikatny temat, skoro kobieta nie chciała nic o tym mówić. Pogodziła się z tym faktem, próbując jak najbardziej omijać te tematy, za co kobieta była jej szczerze wdzięczna. - Wiesz... - Nigrum spojrzała na okno, w celu ustalenia godziny. Słońce już dawno zaszło, a jego miejsce zastąpił sierpowaty księżyc, oświetlający delikatnie swoim srebrnym blaskiem czubki niektórych drzew iglastych, rosnących w leśnej gęstwinie przed domem brązowookiej.- Zrobiło się już dosyć późno. Jesteś śpiąca? - Trochę... - mruknęła dziewczyna, przysłaniając dłonią usta, by powstrzymać odruch ziewania. Z marnym skutkiem. - Mhm - uśmiechęła się ciepło, wstając z swojego miejsca.- Chodź, dam ci coś do przebrania i pójdziesz spać, bo z tego co widzę, to ledwo siedzisz. O ile już powoli nie odpływasz. Lisa pokiwała głową, po czym poczłapała za kobietą na schody prowadzące na piętro, gdzie najprawdopodobniej znajdowała się sypialnia Nigrum. Nie myliła się. Weszły do jednego z kilku pomieszczeń, w którym znajdowało się duże łóżko, szafa, biurko i ogromne okno z widokiem na ciemny las. Szatynka bez słowa podeszła do szafy i zaczęła w niej grzebać w poszukiwaniu stroju dla młodej, w czasie gdy Lisa podeszła do okna, obserwując widoki. W pierwszej chwili miała wrażenie, że widzi dwa błękitne punkty między drzewami, znikły jednak tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiły. - Trzymaj - z transu obudził ją głos szatynki. Odwróciła się do kobiety trzymającej w rękach koszulę nocną.- Jest pewnie za duża, ale zawsze coś. W pokoju po prawej jest łazienka, jeśli będziesz potrzebować mojej pomocy to wołaj. I jeszcze jedno... pod żadnym pozorem nie masz wchodzić do pokoju po lewej stronie łazienki, dobrze? - Dobrze - przytaknęła, po czym wyszła. Dom kobiety nie był duży, ale z łatwością mogły mieszkać tu dwie osoby. Dziewczyna w duchu skakała z radości, że może mieszkać tu z kobietą, a nie siedzieć teraz w ciemnym lesie, bez prowiantu i dachu nad głową. Nie wspominając ogromnej dziury w pamięci. Weszła do łazienki, gdzie wzięła szybką kąpiel, po czym założyła na siebie swoją nową piżamę, która była zdecydowanie na nią za duża. Było jej za to ciepło i tylko to się liczyło. Wybiegła z pomieszczenia, rozpuszczając w biegu włosy, gdy nagle dostrzegła drzwi. Szybko domyśliła się, że to "zakazane pomieszczenie" o którym mówiła jej Nigrum. W pierwszej chwili poczuła pokusę by wejść do środka i sprawdzić co tam jest, jednak udało się jej powstrzymać. Zagryzła lekko dolną wargę, a następnie weszła do sypialni. - Tak szybko? - zdziwiła się szatynka, zerkając na dziewczynę. W dłoniach trzymała oprawiony w czarną skórę notes z jakimś nie znanym Lisie symbolem. Pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi, siadając po chwili namysłu obok kobiety. Czekoladowe oczy Nigrum wciąż były wlepione w notatnik, zapewne mocno się nad czymś zamyśliła. Kiedy Lisa już chciała zajrzeć przez ramię kobiety by sprawdzić co czyta, brązowooka niespodziewanie zamknęła szybko notatnik, wywołując tym samym ciche trzaśnięcie. - To co? Idziesz spać, prawda? - uśmiechnęła się, odwracając twarz do zdziwionej dziewczyny.- Coś się stało? - zmarszczyła brwi, odkładając notatnik na szafkę obok. Uprzednio jednak odpowiednio go zabezpieczyła. - Nie...tylko...- wstrzymała na moment powietrze, by po chwili wypuścić je ustami.- Gdzie będę mogła spać? Kobieta zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową na boki z szerokim uśmiechu. Brunetka zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc co tak bardzo rozśmieszyło starszą przedstawicielkę płci pięknej. - Tutaj, no chyba, że wolisz na dworze - jej oczy mimowolnie zabłysnęły z rozbawienia. - Ym...- mimowolnie przypomniała sobie dwa błękitne punkty wśród drzew. Zagryzła na moment dolną wargę, wyrzucając od razu tą myśl z głowy.- Wolę tu, ale co z tobą? - Prześpię się na kanapie - wzruszyła ramionami uśmiechając się uroczo. Wstała w łóżka, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.- Wskakuj pod kołdrę młoda. Wykonała polecenie kobiety, od razu wtulając się w miękką poduszkę. - Dobranoc Lisa - szatynka podeszła do drzwi, przy okazji zgaszając świecę stojącą na biurku.- Miłych śnów. Ale takie one nie były... - Jesteś nikim! Słyszysz!? Nikim! - krzyczał jakiś chłopak. - Jak mogłam się przyjaźnić z taką bestią!? Twój ojciec to potwór! Nienawidzę cię, zejdź mi z oczu! - Odejdź i nigdy nie wracaj mała zdz*ro! Nie jesteś tu mile widziana! - Żałuję, że cię przygarnęłam! - to był jedyny głos jaki rozpoznała. Nigrum. Obudziła się z krzykiem, czując jak słone łzy spływają po jej czerwonych policzkach. Załkała głośno, starając się złapać jak najwięcej powietrza do płuc, dławiąc się jednocześnie własnymi łzami. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, do pomieszczenia wpadła Nigrum z świecą w ręce. Kobieta podbiegła do łóżka brunetki, zostawiając na szafce palącą się jasnym płomieniem świece, by móc spokojnie przytulić do siebie płaczącą Lisę. - Co się stało? - zapytała cicho, przytulając wciąż płaczącą dziewczynę. Gdy nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, zaczęła powoli głaskać zielonooką po plecach.- Hej, Lisa, co jest? - Miałam zły sen - wychrypiała, przytulając się mocniej do klatki piersiowej kobiety. Przymknęła oczy, starając się przestać płakać.- Bardzo zły sen - dodała, pociągając nosem. - Shhh... już, spokojnie, jestem tu z tobą - pogłaskała Lisę po włosach, kołysząc nimi delikatnie na boki. - Zostań, proszę - pisnęła, oplatając ramionami talię kobiety gdy ta się nieco odsunęła. Brązowooka westchnęła cicho. - Boję się spać tu sama. - dopowiedziała ciszej, przez co kobieta ledwo ją usłyszała. - No dobrze - uniosła lekko lewy kącik ust do góry, po czym odchyliła koc, zajmując miejsce obok dziewczyny, która bez słowa od razu wtuliła się brązowooką.- Dobranoc młoda - szepnęła, głaszcząc ciemno brązowe włosy Lisy. Po chwili dziewczynka odpłynęła w objęcia Morfeusza, będąc pod czujnym okiem brązowookiej wojowniczki. Rano, gdy Lisa się obudziła, nie było już przy niej kobiety. Domyśliła się, że starsza wstała wcześniej, nie budząc przy tym dziewczyny, by ta mogła się spokojnie wyspać. Nigrum doskonale wiedziała co to znaczy mieć koszmary, dlatego wolała nie budzić zielonookiej, dając jej tym samym możliwość nieco dłuższego odpoczynku. - Która to godzina...? - zapytała sama siebie, patrząc w kierunku okna. Pożałowała tego, kiedy jej nieprzyzwyczajone jeszcze do jasności oczy spotkały się z ostrym światłem, wpadającym przez ogromne okno. - Dwunasta - usłyszała odpowiedź. Nie musiała się odwracać, by wiedzieć kto był właścicielem głosu.- Długo pospałaś. - Nie żałuję - uśmiechnęła się Lisa, odwracając twarz ku Nigrum.- No, może trochę. Zmarnowałam sporą część dnia... Brązowooka machnęła ręką. - E tam - oparła się o framugę, wlepiając wzrok w dziewczynę. W międzyczasie podciągnęła rękawy białej tuniki z dekoltem, odsłaniającym jej dobrze widoczne obojczyki.- A teraz chodź, czas coś zjeść, śpiochu. Z uśmiechem na ustach udała się za kobietą. Zapowiada się miły dzień, pomyślała. Po całym dniu, kiedy wieczorem obie przedstawicielki płci żeńskiej zasiadły do stołu, Lisa zaczęła rozmyślać nad swoim koszmarem, który prześladował ją przez cały dzień. Nieważne co robiła, myśl o nocnej marze kołotała się gdzieś z tyłu jej głowy. A zwłaszcza pewna wypowiedź o jej ojcu. Nie pamiętała kim był, czy też jest. W sumie, to nawet nie wiedziała, czy go kiedykolwiek znała. Problemy z pamięcią wszystko utrudniały. Wiedziała już tylko, że jest potworem. Pokręciła głową. Nie. Nie może tak myśleć, przecież to był tylko sen. Tylko...sen...? - Powiesz mi co cię tak dręczy, czy mam to wyciągnąć z ciebie siłą? - wzdrygnęła się lekko na dźwięk głosu nad swoją czupryną. Spojrzała do góry przyglądając się twarzy brązowowłosej kobiety. - Myślę nad tym...koszmarem - ostatnie słowo powiedziała znacznie ciszej od reszty. Nigrum uniosła zdziwiona brew, na znak, że nie rozumie o co chodzi młodszej. Brunetka westchnęła.- Jakaś osoba krzyczała w nim Twój ojciec to potwór! A ja...nawet nie wiem kim on jest albo był... Czy naprawdę jest potworem...? - Wiesz Lisa - zaczęła, szukając odpowiednich słów, by nie zaszkodzić temu wszystkiemu.- Nie odpowiem ci na to pytanie, bo sama nie wiem kim jest lub był twój ojciec. Miejmy nadzieję, że jednak żyje i wcale nie jest taki jak w twoim śnie. Dobrze? Kiwnęła głową z lekkim uśmiechem. - Nigrum...? - Tak młoda? - Pomożesz mi go znaleźć? - spytała, spoglądając swoimi dziko zielonymi oczami wprost w ciemne oczy Nigrum. Kobieta zagryzła dolną wargę, przyglądając się bacznie obserwującej ją brunetce. Po chwili westchnęła ciężko, zamykając na chwilę oczy. - Niech ci będzie - podrapała się po karku, rozciągając usta w krzywym uśmiechu. Brunetka w odpowiedzi pisnęła, przytulając się do starszej. - I jak jej można odmówić? - mruknęła cicho, tak, by Lisa tego nie usłyszała. W co ja się k*rwa wp**rdoliłam, pomyślała, głaszcząc dziewczynę po prostych, ciemno brązowych włosach. Jedno jest pewne. Musi zacząć szkolić Lisę, jeśli ta chce znaleźć swojego ojca. Tym bardziej, że nie wiadomo, czy będzie on w ogóle zadowolony z widoku swojej córki. O ile go kiedykolwiek znajdą. Rozdział 2. Błękitne jak niebo ''- Sądzisz, że uda ci się mnie zabić?'' Kolejny koszmar. Kolejny głośny krzyk. Kolejna pobudka w środku nocy. Lisa miała już tego szczerze dosyć. Nie wysypiała się, chodziła ciągle zmęczona i nie miała chęci na nic. Podobnie było z Nigrum, która nie miała pojęcia jak pomóc swojej podopiecznej, nawet ona nie miała takich problemów z koszmarami. Pewnego ranka zniknęła na cały dzień, nie zostawiając nawet Lisie liściku, wyjaśniającego gdzie się udała. Tamtego dnia brunetka siedziała cały czas przy oknie, czekając na swoją opiekunkę i obserwując rozciągający się przed domem las w którym to pierwszego dnia jej pobytu na wyspie, zobaczyła dwa błękitne punkty. Do dziś nie wiedziała, co wtedy zobaczyła. A od tego czasu minął już rok. - Nigrum, gdzie ty jesteś? - westchnęła, opierając się o ramę okna. Nie podobało się to, jak długo brązowooka kobieta nie wraca. Martwiła się o nią, nie chciała zostać tu sama. Tym bardziej, że bardzo się przywiązała do tajemniczej szatynki. - Lisa! Co ty wyprawiasz?! - zerwała się na dźwięk głosu brązowookiej kobiety.- Chcesz spaść?! - WRÓCIŁAŚ! - krzyknęła szczęśliwa, wybiegając z domu i rzucając się na szyję opiekunki, o mało jej nie przewracając na ziemię. - A czemu miałabym nie wrócić? - zapytała zdziwiona, przytulając niepewnie brunetkę. W przeszłości rzadko kiedy to robiła i było to dla niej dosyć dziwne, kiedy Lisa się do niej tuliła lub ona sama musiała to zrobić, by uspokoić podopieczną. - Cały dzień cię nie było i nawet nie powiedziałaś gdzie idziesz i dlaczego - fuknęła zielonooka, odgarniając ciemne włosy. Skrzyżowała obrażona ręce, wpatrując się intensywnie w swoją opiekunkę, która już kompletnie nie rozumiała o co chodzi Lisie. Najpierw się na nią rzuca i przytula a potem się obraża? To było co najmniej dziwne. I typowe dla Lisy. - Byłam zebrać parę ziół, rosnących na północnym krańcu wyspy - uśmiechnęła się lekko, wyjmując z skórzanej torby i pokazując dziewczynie zebrane rośliny. Lisie to jednak wciąż nic nie tłumaczyło. Brązowooka westchnęła głośno, przewracając oczami.- Zrobię z nich napój, który powinien złagodzić twoje koszmary i po pewnym czasie zakończyć. Przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że zadziała, mam już dość pobudek w środku nocy. - A jeśli nie zadziała? - zapytała cicho i niepewnie, patrząc na wpatrującą się w niebo Nigrum. Brązowooka ponownie głośno westchnęła. - Miejmy nadzieję, że jednak zadziała. Przez cały czas, kiedy Nigrum robiła napój, Lisa siedziała w sypialni, patrząc na widoki z okna. Była na tej wyspie od roku a mimo to, ani razu nie zapuściła się dalej niż na plażę, na której została znaleziona przez szatynkę. Chciała móc zwiedzić wyspę wzdłuż i wszerz, poznać jej wszystkie zakamarki i tajemnice, spędzać czas na bieganiu po lesie i plaży, wpatrywać się godzinami w ocean i próbować przypomnieć sobie co się działo w jej życiu, zanim poznała Nigrum. Właśnie, Nigrum. To właśnie ona była przeszkodą, która stała jej na drodze dokładnego poznania wyspy. Wiedziała, że kobieta nie chce, by cokolwiek jej się stało, ale nie rozumiała jej obaw, biorąc pod uwagę, że były jedynymi żyjącymi tu istotami. Ale, czy było tak na pewno? Może nie chce jej puścić, bo tak naprawdę, nie są jedynymi mieszkańcami, tej tajemniczej jak Nigrum, wyspy? Im więcej myślała, tym bardziej stawała się senna. - Lisa, napój gotowy - szatynka weszła bezszelestnie do pokoju, zastając młodą brunetkę przy oknie. Nic tylko siedzi przy tym oknie, pomyślała. Może powinnam jednak pokazać jej choć część wyspy... Westchnęła cicho, klękając przy krześle na którym siedziała przysypiająca brunetka.- Wypijesz i pójdziesz spać, zgoda? - w odpowiedzi uzyskała twierdzące skinięcie głową. Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczynki po czym podała jej kubek z dosyć dziwnie pachnącym, zielonym napojem. Lisa spojrzała zniesmaczona na zawartość naczynia po czym przeniosła wzrok na kobietę. Nie musiała nawet nic mówić, by starsza domyśliła się o co jej chodzi. - Wiem, wygląda niesmacznie, ale nawet nie jest aż takie złe - uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, starając się choć odrobinkę zachęcić brunetkę do wypicia napoju.- No dalej, do odważnych świat należy słonko. Lisa mruknęła coś pod nosem po czym wypiła całą zawartość, okropnie się przy tym krzywiąc. Gdy w kubku nie było już ani kropli napoju, odsunęła go z obrzydzeniem od ust i wystawiła język, pokazując tym samym jak bardzo mikstura jej nie smakowała. Szatynka zachichotała na tą reakcje, wstając z klęczek i zabierając pusty kubek od wciąż obrzydzonej dziewczyny. - I jak? - zapytała, uśmiechając się szczerze. - Było o wiele gorsze, niż wyglądało - mruknęła, unosząc wzrok na rozbawioną kobietę. Nigrum pokręciła jedynie głową na boki z uśmiechem na malinowych, pogryzionych ustach. - Nah, idź się szybko umyć i wskakuj pod kołdrę młoda - poczochrała ciemne włosy dziewczyny na co ta na nią fuknęła.- Nie fucz, bo będziesz spać na podłodze. - Dobrze, mamo - wyszła z pomieszczenia zostawiając zdezorientowaną Nigrum z pustym kubkiem przy oknie. - Mamo ? - zapytała sama siebie cicho. Wypuściła głośno nabrane wcześniej powietrze z ust, po czym zeszła na parter, by odstawić pusty kubek i dołożyć drewna do paleniska. Nim zdążyła dorzucić drewna do ognia, po pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk pukania do drzwi. - Kto...to? - zapytała cicho Lisa, zjawiając się nagle na schodach. Brązowooka przez chwilę milczała, patrząc przez małą dziurkę w drzwiach na przybyłego gościa. Po chwili odwróciła się nieco wystraszona do dziewczynki. - Lisa - szepnęła.- wyjdź cicho tylnym wyjściem i wejdź do lasu. Niedługo do ciebie dołączę. - Ale...N-nigrum - jej głos w pewnym momencie zadrżał. - Rób co mówię - syknęła cicho, sięgając po sztylet, który zawsze nosiła przypięty do pasa.- Uważaj na siebie i bądź cicho. Postaram się szybko do ciebie dołączyć, a teraz uciekaj. Dziewczyna przez chwilę stała nieruchomo w miejscu po czym kiwnęła głową i jak najszybciej i jak najciszej udała się do tylnego wyjścia. Zanim jednak otworzyła drzwi, zabrała krótki miecz wiszący na ścianie i dopiero wtedy wybiegła z domu wprost do ciemnego, obcego jej lasu. Wbiegła między drzewa, biegnąc wciąż przed siebie, nie wiedząc gdzie się kieruje. Po kilku minutach przystanęła, by złapać oddech. I to był błąd. - Wiedziałem, że nie mieszka sama! A te barany mi nie wierzyli - usłyszała męski, zachrypnięty głos za sobą. Strach sparaliżował zielonooką, kompletnie nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić. Sięgnęła jednak po zabrany z domu miecz. W tym momencie dziękowała Nigrum w myślach, że nauczyła ją mniej więcej władać bronią. Odwróciła się powoli do nieznajomego. - Oh, jaka ślicznotka. No kto by się spodziewał... Lisa przełknęła głośno ślinę, wystraszona twarzą mężczyzny. Cały był w bliznach i ranach, z niektórych kapała nawet świeża krew, był ślepy na lewe oko, czego przyczyną była najprawdopodobniej długa rana ciągnąca się od czoła, przez oko do połowy policzka, a jego usta były wykrzywione w chytrym uśmiechu. - Chodź do mnie skarbie, a nic ci nie zrobię...- zaśmiał się, podchodząc do wystraszonej brunetki.- Nie bój się mała, wujek Ron dobrze się tobą zajmie... Nim zdążył przybliżyć się wystarczająco do dziewczynki, obydwoje usłyszeli głośny świst a następnie pocisk lodowato błękitnej plazmy uderzył wprost w stopy mężczyzny, który od razu upadł na ziemię, otoczony przez pył i dym. Lisa nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Zaczęła się cofać jednak w pewnym momencie się przewróciła, upadając głową na kamień. Nim zdążyła zemdleć, zobaczyła przed sobą parę błękitnych jak niebo oczu. Potem, była już tylko ciemność. Rozdział 3. Kamienna posadzka Gdzie ja jestem? To pytanie jako pierwsze nasunęło się dziewczynie na myśl, kiedy w końcu się ocknęła. Czuła ogromny ból tylnej części głowy, którą uderzyła w kamień, zaraz po potknięciu się o wystający korzeń. Złapała się za potylicę, zaciskając mocno powieki i starając się choć trochę zignorować pulsujący ból, który z każdym, nawet najmniejszym ruchem głowy narastał. Musiałam mocno przywalić w ten kamień, pomyślała, po czym zaśmiała się gorzko, czego od razu pożałowała. Syknęła głośno, karcąc się w myślach za swoją głupotę. - Obudziła się? - usłyszała. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na otwieranie oczu, wolała by wciąż uważano ją za nieprzytomną. Nie wspominając o bólu tylnej części głowy. Cholerny kamień. - A skąd mam to wiedzieć? - syknęła druga osoba. Po głosie poznała, że pierwsza osoba była kobietą, a druga mężczyzną. Bardzo niezadowolonym mężczyzną, który z pewnością nie miał ani łagodnego usposobienia ani miłego charakteru. Najgorszym problemem okazało się jednak to, że nie wiedziała kim oni są. Teoretycznie, to w obecnej chwili wiedziała niewiele, w praktyce natomiast... zupełnie nic. - Kazałam ci jej pilnować - warknęła kobieta, tupiąc nogą o kamienną posadzkę. Na Odyna, czemu musiała wdepnąć w to bagno? - Miałem ważniejsze sprawy na głowie - odparł po chwili mężczyzna, tonem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek uczuć czy emocji. Dreszcz mimowolnie przebiegł po plecach i ramionach dziewczyny, ten ton nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. Przymrużyła oczy, wlepiając wzrok w postacie stojące przed celą, w której była zmuszona siedzieć. - Czyżby miało to jakiś związek z Thyrią? - Mhm. Za dużo węszy, obawiam się, że niedługo dokopie się prawdy - zacisnął szczękę, drapiąc się po kilkudniowym zaroście. - Jeśli nakierujemy ją na właściwy tor nic się nie stanie - prychneła kobieta, odgarniając blond włosy do tyłu.- A teraz pomóż mi ją wynieść, muszę ją jeszcze dziś przesłuchać. Inaczej Kroted nie będzie zadowolony. - Że też chce im się dalej jej szukać - przewrócił oczami, po czym odwrócił się twarzą do celi. Lisa od razu zamknęła oczy, udając, że śpi. Wytężyła słuch, starając się wyłapać jak najwięcej. Mężczyzna podniósł ją bez problemu i przerzucił sobie przez ramię, jak worek ziemniaków. W normalnej sytuacji, Lisa pewnie zaczęła by wierzgać i krzyczeć, ale teraz nie mogła nic takiego zrobić. Najpierw, musiała dowiedzieć się czemu tutaj jest, dopiero potem próbować ucieczki. Thorze, co się dzieje? - Posadź ją tutaj - odezwała się kobieta po kilku minutach marszu. Mężczyzna zdjął ją z swego ramienia, posadził na prawdopodobnie krześle, po czym wyszedł, czemu towarzyszyło głośne tupanie o kamienną posadzkę.- Możesz już przestać udawać, dobrze wiem, że od dawna już nie śpisz - usłyszała po chwili milczenia. Wstrzymała oddech. Wiedziała? Domyśliła się? Czy tylko chciała ją sprawdzić? Serce brunetki zaczęło bić szybciej, gęsią skórka pokryła skórę na jej rękach i nogach a strach sparaliżował każdy każdy mięsień. Bała się ruszyć, bała się otworzyć oczy, bała się tego co miało się właśnie stać. A co jeśli to zaważy jej życie? - Tak chcesz się bawić? - syknęła blondynka.- Masz ostatnią szansę. Lepiej z niej skorzystaj. Wciąż milczała, bojąc się zrobić cokolwiek. Przez chwilę grobowej ciszy miała wrażenie, że kobieta siedząca na przeciw niej, słyszy dokładnie jej głośne bicie serca. Wdech, wydech Lisa, dasz radę, nie poddawaj się tak łatwo. Ona cię tylko sprawdza, rozumiesz? Nie mówi na poważnie, ona tylko żartuje, sprawdza cię. - Lisa. Otwórz oczy. Zaraz. Skąd ona zna jej imię? Polecenie podziałało na nią jak kubeł zimnej wody. Otworzyła szybko oczy i od razu je zamknęła, czując jak fala bólu rozchodzi się po jej głowie, drażniąc każdy nerw i mięsień. Jęknęła głośno, łapiąc się jedną ręką za potylicę, która była źródłem całego jej cierpienia. - Masz - mruknęła kobieta, stawiając kubek przed jej nosem. Uchyliła powieki, przyglądając się naczyniu z dziwnym płynem w środku, którego zapach przyprawiał ją niemal o mdłości. Zmarszczyła nos, przenosząc wzrok na kobietę.- Nie chcesz, to nie pij. Nie mój interes, czy głowa dalej będzie cię boleć czy nie - skrzyżowała ręce, opierając plecy o oparcie krzesła. Postanowiła jak na razie nie ryzykować i zostawić napój w spokoju. Jak na razie, nie czuła potrzeby zaufania tym ludziom i zrobienia tak lekkomyślnego czynu. A jeśli to była trucizna? - Skąd znasz...moje...- zaczęła cicho, ważąc każde słowo. - Imię? - podsunęła kobieta, unosząc prawą brew.- Nie twój interes Lisa - uśmiechnęła się perfidnie, po raz kolejny odgarniając długie blond włosy do tyłu. Westchnęła. No tak, mogła się tego spodziewać. - No nic, nie przyszłam tutaj by odpowiadać na twoje pytania, tylko by zadawać własne - mruknęła, prostując się na krześle. Splotła dłonie na stole, wpatrując się intensywnie w dziko zielone oczy dziewczyny.- Ile masz lat? - Dwanaście - odparła cicho, miętoląc w dłoniach krańce swojej koszuli. Blondynka zanotowała coś na kartce leżącej na stole, po czym znów przeniosła wzrok swoich czarnych oczu na dziewczynę. - Skąd jesteś? - zadała kolejne pytanie, bacznie obserwując każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch brunetki. - Nie wiem. - Jak to nie wiesz? - warknęła kobieta, marszcząc brwi. - Rok temu straciłam pamięć - odpowiedziała, uciekając wzrokiem przed natarczywym spojrzeniem czarnych jak węgiel oczu. Kobieta przelknęła donośnie, notując coś po raz kolejny na kartce. - I nic nie pamiętasz? - dopytała, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Czy ona nie rozumie pojęcia "strata pamięci"? - Nic - przytaknęła. Ból głowy zaczął na szczęście brunetki powoli znikać. Ciekawe jak długo to szczęście jej potowarzyszy. - No dobrze - chrząknęła, zapewne nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę siedziała w milczeniu, aż w końcu ponownie zabrała głos.- Gdzie byłaś przez ten cały rok? - uniosła lekko prawy kącik ust. - Nie wiem - skłamała. Co to w ogóle za pytania? - Czy aby na pewno? - zmrużyła oczy, wstając z krzesła. Podeszła do dziewczyny, zataczając krąg wokół drewnianego stołu, na którym stała migoczącą świeca, oświetlająca słabym blaskiem obie obecne w pomieszczeniu twarze. Przełknęła ślinę, czując jak jej żołądek zaciska się ze strachu w ciasny supeł. - Tak - zagryzła dolną wargę, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z blondwłosą kobietą. Thorze, niech to przesłuchanie się już skończy. - I przez ten cały rok byłaś zapewne sama, tak? - fuknęła kobieta, wracając na swoje miejsce. Usiadła ponownie na krześle, przez co mebel cicho zaskrzypiał. - Tak - wyszeptała, czując jak fala stresu ponownie zalewa jej ciało i umysł. Że też musiała trafić w ten głupi kamień! - I zapewne nie wiesz nic o Draco Sororis? - zadała kolejne pytanie, opierając głowę na dłoni. O czym ona mówi? - O kim? - zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc kompletnie o co tutaj chodzi. To przesłuchanie coraz bardziej ją męczyło. I przy okazji napędzało jej ciekawość. - Eh, chyba nic pożytecznego z ciebie nie wyciągnę - westchnęła głośno, kręcąc głową.- As, możesz ją zabrać, nie jest mi już na dzisiaj do niczego potrzebna. Do pomieszczenia ponownie zawitał mężczyzna z kilkudniowym zarostem i srogim wyrazem twarzy, nie zdradzającym żadnej emocji. Chwycił dziewczynę za ramię, pociągnął i wyszedł z nią z pomieszczenia, kierując się do celi w której wcześniej przebywała. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiała znów do niej trafić. - Ej ty! - usłyszała krzyk.- Zostaw ją w spokoju! Mężczyzna który dotąd trzymał ją za ramię, przystanął, obserwując bacznie rozciągającą się przed nim i Lisą ciemność. Serce brunetki ponownie przyspieszyło, może jednak zdoła uciec z tego miejsca? - Głuchy jesteś, czy co?! - krzyknął ponownie nieznajomy. - Znowu ty? - warknął As, puszczając Lisę i kierując się w stronę chłopaka, ukrytego wśród cieni. Nieznajomy zachichotał cicho, wychodząc z ukrycia. Miał na sobie czarną, skórzaną zbroję z fioletowymi drobiazgami, połyskującymi w nikłym świetle pochodni. Twarz chłopaka zakrywała maska, na której widniał wyszyty srebrną nicią uśmiech, ciągnący się przez niemal całą szerokość nakrycia twarzy. Po chwili dziewczyna zauważyła również ciemno szare futro, oplatające szyję, kawałek klatki piersiowej i ramion nieznajomego. - Oh Asgareth, przecież wiem, że bardzo się za mną stęskniłeś - pokręcił głową, krzyżując ręce. Oparł się o jedną ze ścian, wlepiając wzrok w dziewczynę za muskularnym mężczyzną. Uśmiechnął się pod maską, czego ani Lisa, ani Asgareth nie mogli zobaczyć. Pokręcił wolno głową, podchodząc do zarośniętego mężczyzny. - Ani trochę - prychnął, łapiąc za toporek przypięty do pasa. Wyraźnie było widać, że nieznajomy działa mu na nerwy.- Radzę ci odejść, bo inaczej znów trafisz do swojej ulubionej celi, w której siedziałeś ostatnio jakiś miesiąc temu. Naprawdę, aż tak ci się w niej podoba? - Mhmmm...- mruknął jedynie, wyciągając swój miecz. Asgareth rzucił się na chłopaka, atakując jako pierwszy. Tymczasem, przyglądająca się dotąd Lisa, zaczęła powoli się wycofywać do wyjścia z korytarza, uważając, by nikt jej nie zauważył. Asgareth zapewne zacząłby ją gonić, gdyby dostrzegł jak ucieka, dlatego była wdzięczna nieznajomemu, że tak skutecznie odwrócił jego uwagę. Zbiegła po kilku kamiennych schodkach po czym puściła się biegiem przed siebie, wzdłuż pustego korytarza, oświetlonego przez pochodnie, wiszące na ścianach. Drzwi, drzwi, drzwi. Wszędzie wokół były drewniane lub metalowe drzwi, zamknięte na trzy spusty. Jęknęła w duchu, szarpiąc kolejną klamkę w celu dostania się do środka. O dziwo, drzwi były otwarte. Weszła do pomieszczenia i zamarła, przestraszona widokiem jaki zastała. Rozdział 4. Szepty w ciemności Kości. To jako pierwsze przyszło dziewczynie na myśl. Na samym środku pomieszczenia, na wprost drzwi stała szklana trumna na podwyższeniu, w której spoczywał cały ludzki szkielet. Przysłoniła usta dłonią, by powstrzymać krzyk. Spodziewała się wszystkiego, ale czegoś TAKIEGO nigdy w życiu. Ci ludzie z pewnością nie byli normalni, kto w końcu wystawia kości na wystawę? Jak jakieś trofeum? Zdobycz? Dreszcz przeszedł po jej plecach i ramionach, kiedy nachyliła się nad szkłem w celu dokładnego przyjrzenia się pozostałościom po niegdyś żywej osobie. - Moment...- wymruczała cicho, klękając. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła tabliczkę, przybitą do desek podwyższenia. Dmuchnęła w kawałek metalu, oczyszczając go jako tako z kurzu i pyłu. Przyjrzała się uważnie znakom wyrytym na tabliczce, w celu rozszyfrowania napisu. - Eliza...Dzika Zieleń... - wyszeptała. Poczuła dziwne ukłucie w sercu, jakby już kiedyś słyszała to imię i tytuł. A może jej się tylko tak wydawało...? - A tu cię mam! - podskoczyła, na dźwięk głosu za jej plecami. Odwróciła się szybko, sięgając automatycznie do pasa w celu złapania za broń.- Ło, ło, ło spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię - uniósł ręce do góry w geście poddania. - Czego ode mnie chcesz? - syknęła, odsuwając się od chłopaka odzianego w czarną, skórzaną zbroję. - Ym, a możesz najpierw zabrać miecz? - poprosił, robiąc krok w tył. Mruknęła coś pod nosem, wykonując prośbę nieznajomego. Przypięła miecz i skrzyżowała ramiona, wlepiając wzrok w otwory maski. Odetchnął z ulgą. - Więc? - zadała pytanie, tupiąc nogą o podłogę. - Mam cię stąd zabrać - oparł się o ścianę.- Rozkaz od Furii. - Od kogo? - zdziwiła się.- I dlaczego niby masz mnie stąd zabrać? Kim ty właściwie jesteś?! - A czy to ważne...? - odparł znudzony, podchodząc do brunetki. Odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość. - Dla mnie owszem - warknęła, sięgając ponownie po miecz przypięty do pasa. Wzięła go w dłoń, obracając na wszystkie strony, oceniając czy nie został uszkodzony. - Ludzie wołają na mnie Tenebris - uśmiechnął się pod maską, czego dziewczyna niestety nie mogła dostrzec. To wciąż nic jej nie tłumaczyło. - A Furia...- mruknął bardziej do siebie, jakby nie wiedział jak ubrać to wszystko w słowa.- Cóż, nie znamy się zbyt dobrze, ale od czasu do czasu współpracujemy. Tym razem moim zadaniem okazało się uwolnienie ciebie z rąk Łowców smoków - rozłożył ręce.- I oto jestem na ratunek, księżniczko. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak - fuknęła, mrużąc oczy. Mimowolnie się zaśmiał, kręcąc głową. - Chodź, zanim Asgareth lub Halldis nas znajdą. Uwierz mi, to nie skończyłoby się dobrze dla nas obojga. Spojrzała ostatni raz na trumnę, przygryzając wargę. Imię kobiety nieustannie krążyło w jej głowie, nie dając jej nawet chwili wytchnienia. Skąd ona znała to imię? Czy też kojarzyła? Coraz bardziej miała wrażenie, że zapomniała o czymś bardzo istotnym. To coś, było z pewnością ważnym elementem jej życia, jakie niegdyś wiodła. - Lisa? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, nie kryjąc zmartwienia w głowie. Położył rękę na ramieniu brunetki. - Ja...- zacięła się. Przygryzła wargę, odwracając wzrok od trumny.- Tak, wszystko w porządku - uśmiechnęła się słabo. Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, prowadząc dziewczynę ku wyjściu z ciemnego pomieszczenia. Zanim przekroczyła próg, miała wrażenie, że usłyszała cichy, kobiecy szept, dobiegający z najciemniejszego kąta pomieszczenia. Zignorowała to jednak, tłumacząc sobie, że jest po prostu zmęczona i ma omamy. - Halldis pytała o coś konkretnego? - zapytał po chwili milczenia, wybudzając dziewczynę z transu. - W sumie to... - zmarszczyła brwi.- Mówiła coś o Draco Sororis. Zaśmiał się cicho, skręcając wraz z dziewczyną w ciemny korytarz, pełen pajęczyn i kurzu. W przeciwieństwie do innych korytarzy i pomieszczeń, tu nie paliła się żadna pochodnia, dająca choć odrobinę światła. - Nie dziwię się - odrzekł po chwili. - Dlaczego? - zapytała, starając się nadążyć za Tenebrisem. Co jak co, ale chłopak poruszał się bardzo szybko wśród istnego labiryntu korytarzy. - Długo by mówić... Jeśli uda nam się uciec, opowiem ci co nieco. Jak na razie wiedz, że jest największym wrogiem przywódcy Łowców smoków. - No to nieźle... - mruknęła pod nosem, bardziej do siebie, niż do chłopaka. Tenebris jedynie wzruszył ramionami. - Każdy kto się im przeciwstawia, jest wrogiem Łowców. Cóż, sam nim jestem, ale Sororis? To ich cel numer jeden. Od dobrych kilku lat, tak nawiasem mówiąc. Coś marnie idą im poszukiwania, heh. - Tenebris - syknęła cicho. - Co? - odwrócił się maską do Lisy. - Brać ich! - usłyszeli wrzask i głośne tupanie. Łowcy ich znaleźli i teraz mieli ich podanych jak na tacy. - Cholera - warknął, łapiąc brunetkę za nadgarstek. Pociągnął ją w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, uciekając wraz z towarzyszką przez patrolem wściekłych, muskularnych Łowców, dzierżących maczugi i topory, w czasie gdy Tenebris miał przy sobie jedynie miecz i bicz, ukradziony jednemu ze śpiących strażników. - Oh, jak dawno nie czułem tego dreszczyku emocji! - krzyknął, nieustannie przebierając nogami. - Ty się z tego cieszysz?! - wrzasnęła zaskoczona. - Ależ oczywiście! - odparł.- Życie jest za krótkie, by nie cieszyć się każdą chwilą! - Uważaj, bo zaraz to życie obydwoje stracimy! - Spokojnie księżniczko, dopilnuję by włos z głowy ci nie spadł! - zaśmiał się głośno, skręcając w lewy korytarz. - Mówiłam byś mnie tak nie nazywał - syknęła, łapiąc oddech. Na ich szczęście, Tenebris znał doskonale wszystkie zakamarki tego miejsca i wiedział, gdzie trzeba się ukryć, by pozostać niezauważonym i bezpiecznym. - Co to, to nie - zachichotał.- Księżniczko. Prychnęła, odwracając wzrok od chłopaka. Rozglądnęła się wokół, w celu znalezienia czegoś przydatnego. Najlepiej broni, by móc się jakoś skutecznie obronić. Bądź co bądź, mieli do dyspozycji jedynie swoje miecze (na dodatek Lisy był tępy) i ukradziony skórzany bicz, który nie należał do najnowszych i najwytrzymalszych wytworów kowalskich rąk. Gdyby tego było mało, byli ścigani przez oddział Asgareth'a. - Masz może jakiś plan ucieczki? - zapytała, przeglądając zawartość jednej z trzech szafek stojących przy ścianie. Pokręcił wolno głową, łapiąc się pod boki. - Nie za bardzo - westchnął, podchodząc do dziewczyny. - Chociaż nie, wiem jak uciekniemy z wyspy, ale nie wiem jak wydostaniemy się z tej fortecy - ręce mu opadły. - Innymi słowy, jesteśmy w kropce? Świetnie - westchnęła głośno, biorąc się za przeglądanie zawartości kolejnej szafki. Jedyne co na razie znalazła, było bielizną. - Gdybym zabrał ze sobą Titi byłoby łatwiej...- podrapał się po karku, chowając drugą dłoń do kieszeni zbroi. - Titi? - zmarszczyła brwi, odwracając głowę do chłopaka. - Mój smok - uśmiechnął się pod maską.- A raczej smoczyca. - Twoja...co? - wstała z klęczek, spoglądając ze zmieszaniem w otwory czarnej maski. - Ah, no tak - odchrząknął.- Ciągle słyszysz coś o smokach, a nawet nie wiesz co to. Ym, jakby ci to wytłumaczyć... Smoki to duże lub małe, majestatyczne istoty, pokryte łuskami, które potrafią w większości latać. Są wiernymi i oddanymi towarzyszami na których można latać, a nawet je tresować. Niestety, nie wszyscy tak myślą... - Ja tam prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widziałam smoka, więc...- wzruszyła ramionami.- A nawet jeśli widziałam, to i tak tego nie pamiętam. - Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że polubisz Titi - odparł pewny siebie, przechadzając się wzdłuż jednej ze ścian, na której wisiały obrazy przedstawiające nieznanych Lisie ludzi. Podeszła niepewnie do Tenebrisa, wraz z nim oglądając kolorowe podobizny, przedstawiające w większości mężczyzn, pokrytych bliznami i łuskowatymi płaszczami, okrywającymi ich szerokie ramiona. Udało jej się znaleźć tylko jeden obraz na którym widniała krótko ścięta kobieta z ustami wykrzywionymi w perfidnym uśmiechu. - Jak na razie, to musimy stąd uciec - powiedziała cicho, przerywając chwilę ciszy. - Tsaaa... - mruknął jedynie, przeglądając zawartość swoich kieszeni. No cóż, przynajmniej nie była sama. Rozdział 5. Wełna czy łuski? Lisa nigdy nie należała do grupy cierpliwych ludzi, którzy potrafili usiedzieć w jednym miejscu przez dłuższy czas. Była raczej typem osoby, którą zaczynało nosić po kilku minutach siedzenia na tyłku i nic nie robienia. Dlatego właśnie oczekiwanie na idealną okazję do ucieczki z fortecy Łowców, było dla dziewczyny tak bardzo trudne. Zdawać by się mogło, że Tenebris zaczyna powoli tracić cierpliwość co do zachowania dziewczyny, nieustannie krzątającej się po pomieszczeniu lub wiercącej się na miękkim fotelu, stojącym w kącie pokoju z obrazami. Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, która nie dawała mu chwili wytchnienia. Dlaczego Furii tak bardzo zależało by odbić tą dziewczynę? Za każdym razem kiedy spoglądał na brunetkę, gdzieś z tyłu głowy kołotały mu się słowa wypowiedziane przez smoczego obrońcę. Wiedział doskonale, że skoro Furii tak na tym zależało, to sprawa naprawdę musiała być poważna. Ale dlaczego? Ta dziewczyna jak dotąd nie wiedziała kim są w ogóle Łowcy smoków (albo wiedziała, tylko przez amnezję o tym nie pamiętała). Czuł w kościach, że nie wie o czymś ważnym, co najwyraźniej było ściśle powiązane z Lisą. - Tenebris - mocne uderzenie z pięści w ramie skutecznie uwolniło go od głębokiego zamyślenia, w którym tkwił od paru dobrych minut. Przeklął w duchu, masując miejsce w które wycelowała jego młodsza towarzyszka. - Co? - mruknął jedynie, spoglądając nieco w dół na dziewczynę. Domyślił się, że musiała się nieźle nagimnastykować, by móc uderzyć go w wybrane miejsce. No cóż, między nimi była spora różnica wzrostu. - Korytarz jest już pusty, chyba możemy uciekać, prawda? - odparła, krzyżując ręce na ledwo widocznym biuście. - Ah, tak - pokiwał głową, drapiąc się po karku.- Racja. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka, gdzie ówcześnie mu przywaliła. Skrzywił się niezauważalnie, odczuwając ból spowodowany za mocnym przyciśnięciem dłoni do miejsca wcześniejszego ataku brunetki. Dziewczyna od razu zabrała dłoń, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie, że lepiej nie powinna kłaść w tym miejscu swojej drobnej dłoni. W myślach podziękował jej za to. - Tak, nerwusie - westchnął cicho.- Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Chociaż, nie, byłoby tak, gdybym mógł ściągnąć maskę. - Kto ci broni - wzruszyła ramiona, uśmiechając się szeroko. Widać było, że była ciekawa jego wyglądu. - Niestety księżniczko, ale muszę zachować anonimowość - gdyby widziała jego twarz z pewnością puścił by jej oczko. Czy on nie czuł się zbyt swobodnie w jej towarzystwie? Tak jak Lisa mówiła, korytarz faktycznie był pusty. W końcu nadarzyła się im wręcz idealna okazja do ucieczki, którą musieli szybko wykorzystać, zanim ktoś mógłby pokrzyżować ich luźne plany wydostania się z fortecy. Poruszali się ciszej niż przedtem w obawie przed kolejną wpadką, na którą nie mogli sobie pozwolić. Jeśli teraz zostaną złapani, tak szybko się stąd nie wydostaną - Łowcy z Halldis na czele z pewnością im to uniemożliwią. Pierwszy szedł Tenebris, bo jak to on uważał, jego obowiązkiem była ochrona bezbronnych niewiast, które nie dały by rady w walce z muskularnymi Łowcami smoków. Za nim szła lekko obrażona Lisa, mająca chłopakowi za złe, że nie wierzy jej, że potrafi sama o siebie zadbać. Może i przez ten rok była pod ścisłą opieką Nigrum, ale potrafiła mniej więcej posługiwać się bronią i znała podstawy walki. Właśnie. Nigrum. Co się z nią stało? Ostatni raz widziała brązowooką kobietę w dniu w którym została porwana i dostarczona do tej przeklętej fortecy. Od tego czasu nie otrzymała żadnego znaku życia od opiekunki. Czuła, że Nigrum nie dała by się tak łatwo zabić, ale mimo wszystko obawiała się najgorszego. Kto wie, co los zgotował jej tym razem. - Poczekaj chwilę - szepnął chłopak, zatrzymując się i gestem ręki pokazując, by sama to uczyniła. Wytężyła słuch, zachowując całkowitą ciszę. Po korytarzu rozchodziło się echo głośnych rozmów, dochodzących z jednej z sal w której wikingowie radośnie biesiadowali. Podeszli nieco bliżej, by móc się lepiej temu wszystkiemu przyjrzeć. Na środku pomieszczenia stały dwa, długie na całą szerokość sali drewniane stoły, oblężone w całości przez głośno rozmawiających wikingów, pochłoniętych rozmowami, jedzeniem i oczywiście - alkoholem. Żaden z nich nie spostrzegł nawet dwójki młodzieńców, obserwujących całe to wydarzenie z przyciemnionej kryjówki, będącej na chwilę obecną ich jedynym schronieniem, zanim zdołają uciec z Fortecy. Lisę szczerze dziwiło, że tym razem nikt ich nawet nie szukał. Przecież była uciekinierką! A Tenebris ich wrogiem! To dlaczego, na Thora, zamiast ich szukać, biesiadowali?! - Słuchcie ldzie - zaczął jeden z pijanych mężczyzn, wskakując na stół, by po chwili o mały włos z niego nie spaść. Podrapał się po nosie, pogrzebał w nim chwilę, po czym kontynuował.- Wznesmy tos...tost...tołt...Toast! - uniósł swój kufel do góry a wraz z nim również pozostali. Radosne okrzyki rozniosły się echem po pomieszczeniu, a następnie ciche odgłosy łapczywego połykania miodu. - Jak juuzz pjewnie wiedzce - wydusił po chwili, wycierając kropelki napoju w rękaw tuniki.- Szefunciu zjabera Elizje...a raczhej tjo c-co z nej...zohstawo. W kojcu! Kolejna fala wiwatów przeszła przez salę. - CO TU SIĘ DO CH*LERY WYPRAWIA?! - usłyszeli wrzask. Chwilę później z bocznego wejścia wyłoniła się sylwetka Asgareth'a, a następnie kilku jego ludzi, dzierżących w rękach maczugi i topory. Oh, a jednak ktoś nas szukał, pomyślała Lisa, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. - As, przyjcielu - nachlany wiking skoczył ze stołu, chwiejnie lądując na kamiennej posadzce. Podszedł do blondyna, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, zasłoniętym przez metalowego naramiennika.- Swentujemy! Łot cio! Nje wjes, ze Klotjed prybjedzie? - wybełkotał. - Mieliście szukać tej cholernej dziewczyny - wysyczał wściekły, ściskając mocno pięści, aż mu knykcie zbielały. - Asgalet...pjo cjo się zamaltwjać jakiąś dziejwczyną? Tjoz to ni potrzebjne... - język wyraźnie mu się plątał. - Słuchaj, Norgir - złapał za tunikę mężczyzny, wpatrując się nienawistnie w oczy pijanego wikinga.- Tak się składa, że ta dziewczyna to córka WŁADCY SMOKÓW - specjalnie podkreślił dwa ostatnie słowa.- Rozumiesz?! Zdajesz sobie w ogóle sprawę co to oznacza cwelu?! - Zje jestesmjy w djupie? - mruknął, mrużąc oczy. - Owszem, jesteśmy. I to bardzo głęboko - warknął, puszczając mężczyznę, przez co ten upadł na podłogę. Rozejrzał się po markotnych twarzach towarzyszy, mierząc ich wszystkich swoim typowym, nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Chrząknął głośno, by móc ponownie zabrać głos.- A wy macie to posprzątać. Za pięć minut wznawiamy poszukiwania - z tymi słowami wyszedł. Tenebris wypuścił głośno powietrze z ust, gdy już się oddalili od zapełnionej przez Łowców sali. Jedna wypowiedź Asgareth'a wystarczyła, by wszystko stało się dla niego jasne jak słońce. Władca smoków, to on był kluczem w tym wszystkim. Trzeba go tylko znaleźć... - Nad czym tak myślisz? - zapytała szeptem brunetka, wyrównując krok z towarzyszem ucieczki. - Nad...niczym - w ostatniej chwili zdołał ugryźć się w język. Wolał jak na razie nie mówić Lisie co wydedukował. - Czy aby na pewno? - mruknęła, przyglądając się masce chłopaka, skrywającej jego prawdziwe oblicze. Kiwnął energicznie głową, na co jedynie westchnęła. Dobrze wiedziała, że Tenebris kłamał, ale nie miała ochoty drążyć tego tematu. Lepiej odpuścić, niż się potem sprzeczać. - Wyjście jest już niedaleko - powiedział po chwili marszu w ciszy. Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego kątem oka, kiwając głową, na znak, że zrozumiała. Oby Titi była gdzieś w pobliżu, pomyślał, przygryzając dolną wargę. I rzeczywiście, Tenebris miał rację. Zaledwie po kilku minutach doszli do ciężkich, metalowych drzwi, prowadzących na zewnątrz. Ku ich zdziwieniu, do tego czasu jeszcze nikt ich nie nakrył. - Oby były otwarte - mruknęła cicho brunetka, pchając drzwi. Jęknęła w myślach, gdy nie ustąpiły. - Księżniczko - Tenebris odsunął ją od wyjścia, bawiąc się kluczami, które zabrał od Asgareth'a w czasie ich bójki.- Zostaw to profesjonaliście... Po tych słowach rozpoczął siłowanie się z zamkiem. - Nie sądzisz, że to dziwne, że mimo iż nas szukają, to nikt jak dotąd nas nie złapał? - zapytała, krzyżując ręce. - Dziwi i to nawet bardzo - westchnął cicho, wyjmując klucz.- Gotowe księżniczko. - Nie przestaniesz z tym przezwiskiem, prawda? - spojrzała znudzona na towarzysza. - Nie mam takiego zamiaru - uśmiechnął się pod maską, otwierając drzwi na oścież. Wychylił się przez próg, rozglądając wokół, by upewnić się, że nikt im nie przeszkodzi.- Teren czysty, panie przodem, księżniczko. Pokręciła głową, przechodząc niepewnie przez próg, a zaraz po niej Tenebris. Wszędzie wokół był śnieg i lód... Złapała się na ramiona, pocierając je, by się choć trochę ogrzać. Tenebris od razu to zauważył, ściągając z siebie futrzane okrycie. - C-co robisz? - zapytała cicho. - Nie chce być zmarzła księżniczko - narzucił futro na jej zmarznięte ramiona.- Ja mam zbroję, więc nic mi nie będzie. Ty za to masz jedynie tunikę i spódniczkę, więc futro ci się przyda. - Dziękuję - szepnęła, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś na bok. - Przytuliłbym cię jeszcze, ale nie chce znowu oberwać - zachichotał, łapiąc za zimną dłoń dziewczyny.- Chodź, nasza ucieczka nie dobiegła jeszcze końca. Pociągnął ją w swoją stronę, rozpoczynając bieg wśród śnieżnych zasp. Jemu oczywiście zimno ani trochę nie przeszkadzało, w przeciwieństwie do Lisy. Ona wraz z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej drżała z zimna, przez kontakt nagiej skóry z lśniącym w słońcu śniegiem. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili udało się jej przyzwyczaić do panującej temperatury. - Titi! - krzyknął Tenebris, wołając tym samym smoczycę. - Jesteś pewny, że ona tu jest? - zapytała, czując jak jej szczęka zaczyna dygotać. - Kazałem jej schować się w lesie... - mruknął, rozglądając się wśród drzew. Po smoku nie było jednak ani śladu. - Asgareth! Tutaj są! - wstrzymali oddech, słysząc niedaleko krzyk, wydobyty z gardła jednego z Łowców. Spojrzeli na siebie w tym samym czasie w myślach przeklinając los. A było tak blisko! - Łap ich! - wrzasnął wymieniony, biegnąc przez wydeptaną w śniegu trasę. Zanim dotrze do tej dwójki, minie jeszcze chwila czasu. I tą chwilę postanowili właśnie wykorzystać. Wbiegli pomiędzy drzewa, czując na karku palący wzrok Łowcy i słysząc jego świszczący oddech, pogarszający się z każdą minutą intensywnego wysiłku. Najwidoczniej nie wszyscy mężczyźni pracujący jako Łowcy smoków mieli świetną kondycję. - Titi! - krzyknął po raz kolejny towarzysz Lisy. W odpowiedzi usłyszał głośny ryk, przez który ciarki przebiegły po plecach brunetki.- To ona! Jest niedaleko! Brnęli wciąż przez zaspy, pokonując kolejne metry dzielące ich od smoczycy Tenebrisa. Jednocześnie wciąż mieli na karku palący wzrok nieznanego Łowcy, który mógł uniemożliwić im dotarcie do celu. Wreszcie drzewa się rozrzedziły, a oni sami znaleźli się na polanie, skąpanej w blasku popołudniowego słońca. Na środku niej siedziała majestatyczna istota, pokazująca swoje lśniące, białe i ostre jak brzytwa zęby oraz ku zdziwieniu brunetki - fioletową paszczę. Ciemne łuski błyszczały, podobnie jak znajdujące się na głowie i grzbiecie...futro? Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Podchodząc niepewnie do smoka czuła na sobie nieufne spojrzenie fioletowych oczu, wiercących dziurę w jej ciele. - Musimy się pospieszyć - mruknął Tenebris, podchodząc do gada i głaszcząc go po głowie, na co ten radośnie zamruczał.- Lisa, poznaj Titi. Smoczycę z gatunku Woolly Howl, jedną z nielicznych, występujących w tym kolorze. - Jest piękna - wyszeptała, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na głowie smoczycy. Pogłaskała ją, uśmiechając się lekko. - No to co Lisa? - ułożył się wygodnie na skórzanym siodle, wystawiając dłoń w stronę brunetki.- Wsiadasz? Już miała podać swoją zmarzniętą dłoń chłopakowi, kiedy ktoś niespodziewanie szarpnął ją do tyłu. - Po moim trupie! - wrzasnął mężczyzna, który jak się okazało, był ściągającym ich poprzednio Łowcą.- Nie zabierz córki Władcy! - A założymy się? - zaśmiał się, nachylając się do ucha ciemnołuskiej smoczycy.- Na mój znak, Titi - wyszeptał. - Puszczaj mnie! - mimo szamotania się, Lisie ani trochę nie udało się poluzować uchwytu Łowcy. Jęknęła w duchu, kopiąc z całej siły w kolano mężczyzny. - Teraz! - smoczyca słysząc to, wyrzuciła z siebie śnieżny pocisk, trafiając tym samym Łowcę. Zaskoczony mężczyzna, upadł do tyłu, wypuszczając dziewczynę, którą od razu pochwycił Tenebris. Posadził dziewczynę przed sobą a następnie kazał Titi wystartować. Smoczyca posłusznie wykonała jego polecenie, już po chwili znajdując się między chmurami. 'Rozdział 6. Wśród mgły zwątpienia' Westchnęła cicho pod nosem, wyciągając ulubiony sztylet z klatki piersiowej nieżyjącego już wikinga, tego samego, który jako pierwszy zjawił się z "wizytą" w jej domu. Na wyspie, gdzie nikt miał jej nie znaleźć. Zdecydowanie przeliczyła się odnośnie tego - na tym świecie nie było miejsca, gdzie pozostałaby bezpiecznie ukryta do końca swych dni. Niestety. - O-on je-eszc-cze c-cie dor-rwie - wychrypiał leżący na ziemii Łowca. Jedyny, jaki jeszcze trzymał się przy życiu, mimo topora wbitego głęboko w jego brzuch. - Dr-ra... - nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć, wbijając w krtań wikinga sztylet, od którego zginął jego towarzysz misji. Tym sposobem kolejne litry krwi zaczęły brudzić nienaruszone dotąd plamy soczystej zieleni. Opadła zmęczona na kolana, dłonią ścierając z czoła pot zmieszany z lepką krwią wrogów, którzy po dwóch latach spokoju, mieli czelność znów ją zaatakować. Czyżby ktoś postanowił odbudować tamten spalony most? Raczej trudno stworzyć coś z popiołu. - Cholerni Łowcy - wyszeptała, zamykając oczy i rozkoszując się ochłodą, jaką przynosiły drobne krople deszczu, spadające z nieba pokrytego warstwą ciężkich, szarych chmur, które idealnie odzwierciedlały stan jej ducha. Głupie. Trwała w tej pozycji przez kilka chwil, zanim na dobre się nie rozpadało, a jej rany nie piekły jeszcze tak mocno. Z cichym pomrukiem niezadowolenia wstała ostrożnie z klęczek, by nie narobić sobie niepotrzebnych szkód. Skoro wróg ją znalazł, będzie musiała być gotowa do walki w każdym momencie - skręcona kostka, lub inny uraz z pewnością by jej w tym nie pomogły. Co najwyżej Łowcom, a tym bardziej ich przywódcy. - Jasna cholera - oprzytomniała nagle.- LISA! Chwyciła szybko za siekierę wbitą w głowę trzeciego Łowcy i wbiegła do lasu, omijając drzewa, a także wystające z ziemii korzenie i kamienie. Po kilku minutach wysiłku, od którego zdecydowanie się odzwyczaiła, przystanęła na chwilę by unormować oddech. Chyba będzie musiała poprawić swoją kondycję - i to jak najszybciej. - Chwila, czy to... - zmusiła się do przejścia jeszcze kilku kroków, do miejsca, gdzie kilka drzew zostało powalonych, a popiół przykrył cienką warstwą liście krzaków i trawę - a raczej to, co z niej zostało. Ściółka w niektórych miejscach była bowiem doszczętnie spalona, aż do gołej i nierównej ziemii. Czarne ślady tworzyły koślawe okręgi, większe lub mniejsze, rozłożone po całym leśnym zakątku. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, co zostawia takie ślady. Ciepły oddech na karku tylko utwierdzał ją w tym przekonaniu. - Gdzie ona jest? - wychrypiała, czując jak jakaś niewidzialna ręka zaciska się na jej gardle. - Zabrali ją - cichy pomruk zza pleców tylko potwierdził jej najgorsze obawy. Spuściła głowę, chwytając się za łokieć. - Dlaczego ich nie powstrzymałaś?! - wrzasnęła, odwracając się gwałtownie do towarzysza. Nie miała już nawet chęci na ukrywanie łez, wolno spływających po jej zaczerwienionych policzkach.- Dlaczego ją zabrali?! To o mnie im chodzi, nie o nią! Ona nie jest niczemu winna do k**wy nędzy! - Wiem, że jesteś zła, ale krzykiem nic jej nie pomożesz, wiesz o tym - łagodne słowa powoli ją uspokajały.- Musimy tylko... Przerwała jej ruchem ręki. - Miałaś jedno proste z-zadanie - jej głos w pewnym momencie zadrżał.- Pilnować ją pod moją obecność. Zawaliłaś po całej linii do jasnej cholery! - Mieli łańcuchy, nie dałam rady...ja... - Przestań - ponownie jej przerwała, ścierając smugi łez z twarzy, uśmiechając się krzywo.- Jeśli dalej będziemy tylko rozmawiać, ona może nie wyjść z tego żywa. Jeśli trafiła na Asgareth'a... marnie to widzę - westchnęła cicho. Ponownie opadła na kolana, przez co popiół z ziemi wzniósł się w powietrze, tańcząc wokół jej osoby. Wyciągnęła przed siebie zazwyczaj blade dłonie, ubrudzone w tym momencie szkarłatną cieczą, która zdążyła przez ten czas skrzepnąć, dzięki czemu nabrała jeszcze ciemniejszego odcienia. - Przeszłość nie da mi o sobie zapomnieć - stwierdziła sucho, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, aż zbielały jej knykcie. Uniosła wzrok na błękitnooką.- Więc muszę ją zabić. Raz, a dobrze. *** Zatrzymała się centralnie przed solidnymi drzwiami, nie będąc do końca przekonana, czy na pewno powinna to robić. Zacisnęła bladą dłoń na prowizorycznej klamce, przygryzając mocno usta, przez co w pewnym momencie poczuła metaliczny posmak krwi na języku. Przełknęła narastającą gulę w gardle, a następnie weszła do środka pomieszczenia, na tyle ostrożnie, jakby czyhała tam na nią pułapka mająca na celu ją zabić. Nic takiego się jednak nie zdążyło, za to Nigrum po prawie dwóch latach odcięcia się od świata, ponownie stanęła twarzą w twarz z okrutną rzeczywistością, która szeptem wspominała jej do ucha każdy zły czyn jaki musiała w życiu zrobić, by sama móc przetrwać. Właśnie, przetrwać. Prychnęła donośnie do własnych myśli. Nigdy nie lubiła tego słowa, a już tym bardziej tego, jak dobitnie określało jej dotychczasowe życie. Śmierć, ból, tortury i płomienie - na tym opierała się jej marna egzystencja, na niczym innym. A mimo to, wciąż ślepo wierzyła, że wraz z ucieczką, to wszystko odpłynie w niepamięć. - G**no prawda - stwierdziła gorzko. Jej szept rozległ się niepewnym echem po spowitym w półmroku pomieszczeniu. Zapaliła świece porozstawiane wszędzie wokół, dzięki czemu widoczność znacząco się poprawiła. Nikłe języki ognia odbijały się w metalowych elementach, złowrogo spoglądających na szczupłą szatynkę. Przeskanowała wzrokiem pokój, szukając wśród bałaganu tej jednej, konkretnej rzeczy, którą chciała jak najszybciej ponownie mieć w swoich drżących dłoniach. Sapnęła uradowana, dostrzegając swoją zgubę. Od razu chwyciła ją w dłonie, sunąc zimnymi palcami po zawieszce naszyjnika. Dwie, idealnie do siebie dopasowane łuski - szafirowa i szmaragdowa - błyszczały intensywnie w blasku ognia, podobnie jak srebrny łańcuszek z drobnym zapięciem. Odwróciła niepewnie ozdobę, dostrzegając dwie wyryte z tyłu litery: D i S. Aż za dobrze znała te inicjały. - Obiecałam sobie, że w życiu już tego nie założę - wymruczała, nie spuszczając biżuterii z oczu. Westchnęła, kręcąc głową.- P***rzyć obietnice. Z cichym warknięciem zawiesiła naszyjnik na szyi, niemal z ulgą witając chłód między obojczykami. *** Już niemalże zapomniała o uczuciu towarzyszącym jej podczas siedzenia na grzbiecie swojej wiernej towarzyszki. Ostatni raz kiedy siedziała w siodle był dokładnie dwa lata temu, kiedy dopiero co trafiła na Wyspę Szarych Wspomnień, zaraz po niechybnej ucieczce z rąk Łowców. Zadrżała lekko na samo wspomnienie zimnej, ciasnej celi bez okien i łóżka, w której kisiła się przez kilka tygodni, zanim nie natrafiła się odpowiednia okazja by zwiać. Odgoniła od siebie niemiłe wspomnienia, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na towarzyszce, która podczas jej rozkojarzenia najwyraźniej gorączkowo coś tłumaczyła, nie zdając sobie sprawy, iż Nigrum jej nie słucha. Nie pierwszy raz, stwierdziła w myślach szatynka. - Niech zgadnę, znowu mnie nie słuchałaś - mruknęła lekko zła. - Wybacz, zamyśliłam się o mojej ulubionej celi - odparła z nutą drwiny w głosie.- Dawno jej nie odwiedzałam - dodała ironicznie, przewracając oczami. - Ja za swoją nie tęsknię i nie mam zamiaru do niej wracać, więc proszę cię, zamknij się i nie kuś losu. - Też cię kocham - prychnęła, choć była wyraźnie rozbawiona. Smoczyca puściła tą uwagę mimo uszu. - Czy możemy już po nią lecieć? Czy wolisz poczekać, aż wezmą ją na tortury? - Leć - odpowiedziała stanowczo, poprawiając się na czarnym, skórzanym siodle. Gdy była młodsza, latała na granatowym... Wystartowała z głośnym rykiem, już po chwili łącząc się w jedno z błękitnym niebem i śnieżnobiałymi chmurami. 'Rozdział 7. Każda blizna' Opatuliła się mocniej czarną jak noc peleryną, czując jak chłód przedostaje się aż do jej kości. W myślach klnęła na Łowców, czemu wybrali sobie takie mroźne miejsce na kryjówkę. Nie mogli wybrać sobie jakiegoś cieplejszego miejsca?, myślała wyraźnie zirytowana, pocierając zmarznięte dłonie, by choć trochę je ogrzać. Za wiele jej to nie dało, przez co palce dalej przypominały temperaturą sople lodu. Japier****, zamarznę tu szybciej niż cokolwiek zdziałam. - Ej, słyszałaś to? - pomruki przyjaciółki otrząsnęły ją z chwilowego zamyślenia. Zerknęła na nią z uniesioną brwią. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że z naszej dwójki to ty masz lepszy słuch? - zapytała retorycznie z wyraźnym niesmakiem.- Nie wspominając, że jestem w jakimś tam stopniu głucha. - O tym drugim wiem doskonale - odparła z uśmiechem.- A co do pierwszego - alarm. Podnieśli alarm, Nigrum, coś musiało się stać. I to ani trochę nam nie pomoże, jeśli wszędzie są straże. A dobrze wiesz, że musimy jakoś dostać się do środka. - Cholera - uniosła głowę ku górze, czując jak płatki śniegu opadają na jej twarz, by następnie roztopić się na skórze i spłynąć w dół, wsiąkając w futro na ramionach.- Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko uda nam się ją odbić. Westchnęła głośno, wypuszczając obłok pary z ust. Złapała za siekierę przypiętą do pasa na biodrach, wzięła ją w dłoń po czym okręciła kilka razy, przyglądając się ostrzu, na którym nadal znajdowały się ślady krwi Łowców. Spojrzała na smoczycę, która dzięki barwie łusek niemal wtapiała się w śnieżne tło - błękitne, czarne i granatowe elementy jednak to utrudniały. W myślach zanotowała, że dzięki nim przynajmniej jej nie zgubi wśród tych wszystkich śnieżnych zasp. - Zakład, że nam się uda? - zapytała, wyciągając dłoń. - Wolałabym być optymistką i powiedzieć, że tak, ale znam cię nie od dziś i wiem jakiego masz pecha, więc przyjmuję zakład i stawiam, że znowu coś schrzanisz - podała skrzydło. - Naprawdę, też cię kocham, Błyska. Peleryna zdecydowanie pomogła jej w przemieszczaniu się wśród cieni. Wystarczyło tylko się nią owinąć i schować w niej głowę, by zniknąć całkowicie w mroku korytarzy Fortecy Łowców. Mimo, iż na początku wątpiła w powodzenie misji, podobnie jak jej towarzyszka, po wślizgnięciu się do środka, w jej sercu pojawił się drobny płomyk nadziei, powiększający się z każdym przebytym metrem. Jedyne co obecnie mogło zdradzić jej obecność to stukot obcasów jej butów, na co niewiele mogła poradzić - co jak co, ale boso to ona w tych warunkach nie zamierzała chodzić. Zwłaszcza, że posadzka nie dość, iż była zapewne zimna, to i brudna z błota, resztek jedzenia oraz zaschniętej krwi. Na szczęście, tego ostatniego wśród tego całego syfu było najmniej. Pewnie ktoś dostał w nos, myślała, wypatrując ciemnych plam. Żołądek podszedł jej do gardła na samą myśl o rannej Lisie. Mimowolnie powróciła myślami do dnia, gdy znalazła dziewczynę w zniszczonej łodzi na plaży wyspy, którą zamieszkiwała. Wciąż pamiętała ten strach w jej dziko zielonych oczach, krew sączącą się z świeżo zrobionej rany na łydce i chęć ucieczki, jaką wyrażała mowa jej drobnego ciała. Nie chciała widzieć ponownie Lisy w tym stanie - obiecała to sobie i nie zamierzała łamać tej obietnicy. Przez ten rok przywiązała się do brunetki i tym bardziej nie chciała, by cokolwiek jej się stało - nieważne, czy przez Łowców czy przez nią - to nie miało prawa się zdarzyć. Wstrzymała na chwilę oddech, słysząc zbliżające się odgłosy ciężkich kroków. Mozolnie wkroczyła głębiej w ciemność z dala od pochodni, będących jedynym źródłem światła. Zakamuflowana się wśród czerni, czekając aż osoba która wkroczyła na ten korytarz przejdzie nim, by mogła kontynuować "przechadzkę". Zamiast tego, osoba przystanęła na środku w pełnym blasku ciepłego światła, przez co Nigrum miała idealny widok na "intruza" (po prawdzie, to raczej ona była tutaj intruzem, ale mniejsza z tym). Blond włosy zawirowały w powietrzu, gdy kobieta gwałtownie odwróciła się twarzą w stronę kryjówki szatynki. Ciemne oczy skanowały twardym spojrzeniem wszystko co znajdowało się przed jej nosem. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, podchodząc nieco bliżej. - Cóż za spotkanie - jej słowa przecięły powietrze niczym precyzyjnie rzucony sztylet.- Jednak żyjesz. Milczała. Że też akurat musiała trafić na nią... - I tak wiem, że tam jesteś - warknęła.- Nie musisz nawet nic mówić, słyszę twój oddech, a nawet bicie serca. - Sr*nie w banie - prychnęła mimowolnie, kompletnie zapominając o tym, że miała siedzieć cicho. - Wciąż tak samo wulgarna - zdawać by się mogło, że kąciki ust blondynki zaraz pękną od tego szerokiego uśmiechu pełnego pogardy i wyższości.- Nic się nie zmieniło. - Zmieniło - syknęła szatynka, wychodząc z kryjówki. Stukot obcasów ponownie rozszedł się echem po pomieszczeniu. - Tym razem nie zawaham się przed wbiciem ci siekiery w miejsce, gdzie zamiast serca masz bryłę lodu. - Jeszcze zobaczymy - mruknęła, wyciągając miecz z pochwy przypiętej do pasa, wiszącego na jej krągłych biodrach. Przerzuciła go z lewej dłoni do prawej, a następnie naskoczyła na brązowooką rywalkę. O cholera, zdążyła tylko pomyśleć, zanim nie odskoczyła w bok, unikając tym samym niechybnej śmierci z rąk blondynki. A było się nie obijać na tym urlopie... Dobyła własnego miecza, parując kolejny cios przeciwniczki. Złość pomieszana z frustracją odmalowywały się na jej twarzy, przez co wyglądała jeszcze straszniej niż zazwyczaj. O ile było to w ogóle możliwe. Szatynka korzystając z chwilowego zdezorientowania kobiety kopnęła w jej kolano. - Wciąż popełniasz te same błędy, Halldis - oznajmiła z chrypą w głosie, poprawiając pelerynę, by ta nie zaplątała się pod jej nogami. Blondwłosa prychnęła donośnie. - Za to ty, wciąż wpadasz w te same sidła - pstryknęła palcami. Tuzin Łowców jak na zawołanie wbiegł do sali, otaczając brązowooką kobietę ciasnym kołem. Warknęła donośnie, dobywając również siekiery - zimna stal zabłysnęła złowrogo, jakby chcąc ostrzec, iż do tej kobiety bez kija lepiej nie podchodzić. W sumie, to była czysta prawda. - Oj Nigrum, Nigrum - Halldis podeszła bliżej brązowookiej, gdy jeden z jej wspólników zacisnął metalowe kajdanki na nadgarstkach przegranej.- Przyznaj, że uwielbiasz gnić w naszych lochach. - O tak, bardzo - odparła z sarkazmem, przewracając oczami. Gdyby nie to, że połowę jej twarzy zasłaniała chusta z pewnością wystąpiłaby blondynce język. - Z chęcią przytemperuje ten twój język - warknęła. Nigrum przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że czarnooka czyta w jej myślach.- Do celi z nią - te słowa skierowała do Łowców. Ktoś szarpnął jej kajdankami, zmuszając ją do marszu. Nie próbowała się wyrywać, wiedziała, że to nie ma sensu - co najwyżej narobi sobie ran na nadgarstkach, niż ucieknie. A nawet jeśli jej się to uda, to i tak prędzej czy później ją złapią. Dlatego postanowiła grać potulną owieczkę i zaczekać na odpowiednią okazję. Może znowu uda jej się omotać strażnika tak jak poprzednim razem? - Stop - zarządzała przywódczyni, do czego reszta oczywiście się podporządkowała. Co za matoły, przeszło szatynce przez myśl, widząc ślepe posłuszeństwo wikingów. Wepchnięto ją brutalnie do jednej z cel, przez co od razu zaliczyła przywitanie z kamienną posadzką. Podniosła się do siadu, odwracając głowę w stronę krat, gdzie stała już jedynie Halldis - reszta gdzieś poszła. Blondynka spoglądała w jej oczy z wyraźną wyższością i zadowoleniem, nie ukrywając swojego uśmiechu. Ta kobieta naprawdę się uśmiecha, koniec świata nadchodzi. Chrząknęła głośno, na co czarnooka oprzytomniała, przybierając swój codzienny, kamienny wyraz twarzy. Thorze od razu lepiej, jeszcze chwila i bym zaczęła sądzić, iż chce mnie zgwałcić. - Pani... - do kobiety podszedł wystraszony mężczyzna, trzęsący się, jakby dopiero co wrócił z najzimniejszego zakątka Archipelagu.- Mam wieści odnośnie tej dziewczyny... - Streszczaj się, nie widzisz, że mam nowego więźnia? - wywarczała, wskazując otwartą dłonią na zamkniętą w celi Nigrum. - Ona... I ten chłopak... Tenebris... - plątał się. - Mów! - krzyknęła zniecierpliwiona. - Uciekli, pani - spuścił głowę. Głośny wrzask przerwał chwilową ciszę, a po chwili iskry wzleciały w powietrze, gdy miecz kobiety spotkał się z kratami celi. Thorze, zabierz mnie stąd albo zabij najlepiej. - Macie mi ją znaleźć! I przyprowadzić! Lisa ma być żywa! - krzyczała na oddalającego się biegiem Łowcę. A więc uciekła, myślała Nigrum, obserwując dalsze poczynania blondynki. Brawo młoda. Teraz przyszedł czas, na otrzymanie nowych blizn na ciele. I z pewnością, Halldis będzie autorką każdej z nich. 'Rozdział 8. Biorąc los we własne ręce' Głęboka cisza ciążyła nieubłagalnie między nimi, ale żadne z nich nie miało na tyle odwagi, by ją przerwać. Lisa co jakiś czas otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, niemniej jednak po chwili rezygnowała z tego, nie będąc do końca pewna, co tak właściwie powinna była w ogóle powiedzieć. Tenebris w tym czasie zatopił się w swoich własnych myślach, kompletnie ignorując świat zewnętrzny. Titi co jakiś czas warczała cicho, chcąc w ten sposób wybudzić swojego tresera z zadumy, co tak naprawdę ani trochę jej nie wychodziło. W końcu nie wytrzymując, wylądowała na jednej z kilku małych wysepek, a następnie gdy zarówno Lisa jak i Tenebris zeszli z jej grzbietu, trzepnęła chłopaka w głowę swoim ogonem, na tyle mocno, że jego okrycie głowy z niej spadło. Dopiero wtedy Tenebris powrócił do świata żywych. - Co ty wyprawiasz Titi?! - oburzył się, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze.- Chciałaś mnie zabić tym ogonem?! W odpowiedzi wydała z siebie gardłowy pomruk, podobny do śmiechu. Brunetka sama się lekko uśmiechnęła, choć jej uwagę przykuła raczej niczym nie osłonięta twarz Tenebrisa. Miał piwne oczy - to zarejestrowała jako pierwsze. Jasnobrązowo zielone z drobnymi, złotymi plamkami. Włosy chłopaka były kruczoczarne i lekko pofalowane oraz na tyle długie, by można było zrobić z nich krótką kitkę. Pojedyńcze kosmyki przysłaniały jego czoło i oczy, przez co co chwilę musiał je odgarniać. Na policzkach bruneta dostrzegła dodatkowo kilka drobnych pieprzyków i zadrapań. - Lisa? - łagodny ton Tenebrisa wybudził dziewczynę z transu. Spojrzała na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem.- Wszystko w porządku? Przez moment zawiesiłaś się całkowicie... - Powiedział ten, którego dopiero smok wybudził ogonem z transu - burknęła w odpowiedzi, poprawiając futro na ramionach, gdy zaczęło spadać z jej ciała. Zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w dziewczynę intensywnym wzrokiem, co niezbyt na nią zadziałało - przez cały rok jaki mieszkała z Nigrum, widziała go już setki razy, jak nie więcej. - Swoją drogą, co to za blizna? - zapytała ignorując spojrzenie bruneta i wskazując na ledwo widoczną szramę, ciągnącą się od lewego ucha chłopaka do mniej więcej połowy policzka. Wcześniej jakoś nie potrafiła jej dostrzec, co ją zdziwiło, zwłaszcza, że była niezwykle spostrzegawcza. - Nie chce o tym mówić - odparł chłodno, odwrócił się do Lisy plecami, a następnie odszedł kilka kroków dalej, zostawiając za sobą zaskoczoną zielonooką i zmartwioną Titi. *** Od zawsze był czarną owcą swojego plemienia. Nigdy nie akceptowany, odtrącony od rówieśników, obgadywany i wyśmiewany - tak można by w skrócie opowiedzieć o dzieciństwie syna byłego Łowcy smoków i prostej znachorki, będącej jednocześnie szamanką na wyspie, na którą przeniosła się z mężem, gdy dowiedziała się, iż jest brzemienna. Sigrida i Ulfr liczyli na spokój, zamieszkując wśród Nieugiętych. Poniekąd, dzięki przeszłości Ulfra, ludzie nie czepiali się jego i Sigridy aż tak bardzo - co najwyżej szeptali pod własnymi nosami, ale bali się wskazać palcem. Ich pierwsze dziecko nie miało tyle szczęścia. Danny urodził się na początku sierpnia w sezonie burz i piorunów, jakie nawiedzały okoliczną wyspę co roku. Niemniej jednak, tamtego dnia było inaczej - wszystko działo się jakby ze zdwojoną siłą. Ludność jednogłośnie oskarżyła o to nowo narodzonego chłopca, szlochającego przy piersi matki i wylewającego łzy z piwnych oczu. To był zaledwie szczyt góry lodowej. Kolejną rzeczą, jaką wytykano u młodego chłopca, była budowa jego ciała i kolor włosów. Danny od zawsze był chuderlawy i chudy, dopiero dzięki pracy w kuźni nabrał mięśni i stał się bardziej szczupły, niż "patykowaty". Co do włosów, był jedynym dzieckiem w wiosce, które posiadało kruczoczarne kosmyki - wszyscy inni mieli jasne, głównie w kolorze blondu czy marchewki. Z czasem rówieśnicy Danny'ego upodobali sobie przezywanie chłopca Wroną, czy też Synem Ciemności. Te czy inne przezwiska ciągnęły się za nim przez całe życie w wiosce. I nikt nic z tym nie zrobił - nawet jego rodzice nie dali rady. Gdy ukończył dziesiąty rok życia, obowiązkowo zaczął uczęszczać na zajęcia, na których uczono obrony przed smokami, pojawiającymi się na wyspie w okresie zimowym. Z czasem z wiedzy teoretycznej (z której Danny był nawiasem mówiąc najlepszy z czego oczywiście wszyscy się śmiali), nauczyciel młodzieży przeszedł na wiedzę praktyczną, podczas której odbywały się lekcje walki różnymi rodzajami broni i treningi ze smokami, więzionymi w miejscu, gdzie odbywały się lekcje. O ile walka mieczem szła mu świetnie, o tyle smocze treningi były dla Danny'ego czystą katorgą. W wieku jedynastu lat, uciekając przed rówieśnikami Danny zgubił się w lesie. Był początek zimy w związku z czym, smoki rozpoczęły nalot na wyspę, jak co roku. Przestraszony i zmarznięty chłopiec błąkał się przez kilka godzin wśród zasp i drzew, aż nie natrafił na jaskinię, gdzie był zmuszony przeczekać noc. Jak się okazało, nie on jedyny wpadł na taki pomysł. Wewnątrz siedział smok - a raczej smoczyca, jak udało mu się później ustalić. Dzięki sporej wiedzy teoretycznej o smokach, Danny od razu rozpoznał z jakim gatunkiem ma doczynienia - Woolly Howl. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy był bardziej onieśmielony, czy kompletnie przerażony. Smoczyca miała niezwykłe umaszczenie - zazwyczaj smoki z tego gatunku były jasne, głównie beżowo brązowe, kiedy jej łuski były ciemno szare, w złym oświetleniu wydające się wręcz czarne. Jedyne co ją nie odróżniało, to fioletowe oczy i paszcza. Nie warczała na niego ani nie chciała atakować, co go nieco (delikatnie mówiąc) zdziwiło. Przyglądała mu się zaciekawiona, ale i nieufna, mrucząc cicho. Jak się później okazało, smoczyca była ranna. Danny dostrzegając nic porozumienia między nim a smokiem, zaczął przychodzić codziennie do gada i opiekował się nim należycie, dzięki czemu w niedługim czasie rana się zagoiła, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie jasne blizny. Rodzice nie byli szczególnie zadowoleni znikaniem ich syna. Aura, młodsza o cztery lata siostra Danny'ego niejednokrotnie próbowała ustalić, gdzie udaje się jej brat - z marnym skutkiem. Rówieśnicy dalej go gnębili, a wraz z nieubłagalnie zbliżającym się Dniem Próby, oszczerstwa wobec niego zaczęły się nasilać jeszcze bardziej. Ale jemu było tu już obojętne, bo miał przy sobie Titi. Swój pierwszy lot na smoku przeżył w wieku jedynastu lat, kilka dni przed Dniem Próby. Początkowo, o mało nie spadł z grzbietu smoczycy (wina źle zapiętego siodła) i nie zabił się na ostrych skałach, wystających z lodowatej wody otaczającej wyspę Nieugiętych. Kolejne próby były jedynie coraz lepsze. Dzień Próby nadszedł, a wraz z nim seria niefortunnych zdarzeń. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy wypuszczono dzikiego Woolly Howla, który za cel obrał sobie Danny'ego. Pozostałe dzieciaki nawet nie próbowały pomóc brunetowi - pozostawili go na pastwę losu, obserwując z bezpiecznego miejsca co dzieje się z ich rówieśnikiem oraz pospolitym na tej wyspie gadem. Całe szczęście i pech, że niedaleko przelatywała Titi. *** Dorzuciła drewna do ognia, a następnie podciągnęła kolana aż pod brodę i objęła je swoimi ramionami, na których spoczywało otrzymane wcześniej od Tenebrisa futro. Plecami opierała się o bok Titi, która postanowiła uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę jako, że miała ku temu okazję. Ciszę mącił jedynie trzask ognia i cichy oddech smoczycy. - Przepraszam - serce niemal jej stanęło, gdy za plecami usłyszała to jedno, tak ciężko przechodzące przez gardło słowo. Odwróciła głowę, dostrzegając w świetle ogniska postać smoczego obrońcy z maską w lewej dłoni. Błądził wzrokiem po ziemi, aż ich spojrzenia się nie spotkały. - Nie powinienem był zachować się w ten sposób. - To nic takiego - odparła cicho, wracając wzrokiem w stronę ognia. W głębi duszy wciąż jednak miała do niego nikłą urazę. Usiadł niepewnie obok, ale mimo to, wciąż na siebie nie patrzyli, jakby bojąc się spojrzenia drugiej osoby. Choć, czy nie tak właśnie było? Sytuacja w której się znaleźli była dla nich co najmniej dziwna i niezręczna, obydwoje nie wiedzieli co powinni zrobić. Fortecę zostawili za sobą, więc trzeba było zrobić kolejny krok w przód i dogadać się nie tylko w kwestii ucieczki. Musieli się jakoś porozumieć, zbudować fundament zaufania, a może i nawet przyjaźni. - Bliznę o którą pytałaś, zdobyłem mając jedynaście lat - zaczął dosyć niepewnie, wpatrując się w własne dłonie. Gdy nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji od zielonookiej, kontynuował.- Na wyspie, na której niegdyś mieszkałem odbywał się tak zwany Dzień Próby, na którym dzieciaki miały pokazać, że są godne bycia członkiem plemienia. Wypuszczano wówczas na ogromną arenę kilka smoków z którymi trzeba było sobie poradzić. Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, tak mówiono dzieciakom, gdy wypuszczano pierwszego gada z uwięzi. Zatrzymał się na chwilę. - Nie chciałem brać w tym udziału - przygryzł dolną wargę.- ale musiałem. Jakiś czas wcześniej poznałem i wytresowałem Titi, więc moje nastawienie do smoków było inne niż reszty. Gdy wypuszczono Woolly Howla, ten skierował swój gniew na mnie i nikt nawet nie próbował mi pomóc. Gdyby nie Titi przelatująca niedaleko, najprawdopodobniej nie byłoby mnie tu teraz. Wyczuł, jak mięśnie brunetki spinają się mimowolnie. - Uratowała mnie - pogłaskał czule skrzydło śpiącego gada, który jedynie mruknął coś przez sen. - Ale dla innych nie miało to znaczenia. Uznano mnie za zdrajcę własnego plemienia, a zgodnie z tradycją... Znak wygnania musiał uczynić mój ojciec. Nigdy tak naprawdę nam się nie układało, byliśmy sobie praktycznie obcy, ale kiedy zrobił mi tą bliznę - mówiąc to, dotknął wymienionej skazy na twarzy.- Dostrzegłem w jego oczach smutek i współczucie. Potem po prostu... uciekłem. Rzuciła się wprost na bruneta, oplatając ramionami jego szyję. Zaskoczony chłopak przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, a następnie oddał uścisk, chowając twarz we włosy Lisy. - Przykro mi, Tenebris. - Mam na imię Danny - wyszeptał, wzmacniając uścisk. Uśmiech sam pojawił się na jej zarumienionej twarzy. 'Rozdział 9. Wschód furii' Rozmowa z każdą chwilą kleiła się coraz bardziej. Z początku rozmawiali o różnych bzdetach, typu jak było w Fortecy czy też jaki jest ich ulubiony kolor. Dopiero z czasem przeszli do bardziej poważnych tematów, aż nie padło pytanie o tym, gdzie Lisa spędziła rok swojego życia, zanim nie została porwana przez Łowców i nie poznała Danny'ego. - Cóż... - zaczęła dość niepewnie jak na nią, dorzucając drewna do ognia. Złapała się za łokieć, gdy nie miała już nic w dłoniach.- Trafiłam przypadkowo na Wyspę Szarych Wspomnień. Łódką. Rozbiłam się.... - Nigdy bym się nie domyślił - parsknął, za co ponownie oberwał w ramię, choć tym razem nie tak mocno jak przedtem. Ze śmiechem złapał się za uderzone miejsce. - Zabawne, naprawdę - prychnęła, choć była bardziej rozbawiona, niż obrażona. Odchrząknęła, ponownie zabierając głos.- Obudziłam się na plaży. A raczej... ktoś mnie obudził. - A więc nie byłaś sama? - zapytał, zakładając ręce za głowę. Maska jakimś dziwnym trafem leżała przy nim, a nie na jego twarzy. Najwyraźniej mi zaufał, myślała radośnie w duchu. - Znalazła mnie jedyna mieszkanka wyspy - przygryzła dolną wargę.- Mimo jedynie dziesięciu lat różnicy między nami stała się dla mnie kimś w rodzaju matki. Szczerze to nawet nie wiem, czy w "poprzednim" życiu ją miałam. - Przygarnęła cię, huh? - mruknął, przymykając oczy. - Mhm - podciągnęła kolana pod brodę, opierając na nich podbródek.- Przedstawiła mi się jako Nigrum. - Czarna - odparł od razu, otwierając lekko oczy i spoglądając na zamyśloną dziewczynę. - Trochę mnie to dziwi, skoro nic w niej czarnego - uśmiechnęła się lekko.- Brązowe oczy i włosy, jasna cera, biała koszula, szare spodnie i ciemne buty. Ale zero czerni. - Skąd wiesz, czy to nie jakaś metafora? - wymruczał sennie. Jeszcze chwila i zapewne zacznie chrapać.- Wspomnienie dawnego życia? Coś dla niej charakterystycznego? - No... nie wiem - przyznała. - No widzisz? Z czasem może sama ci powie. O ile się znajdziecie oczywiście, czego naturalnie wam z całego serca życzę - mówiąc to, położył dłoń na środku klatki piersiowej, gdzie pod skórą bił swoim własnym rytmem wymieniony organ. Ziewnął przeciągle, przyciągając do siebie dziewczynę tak, że miała głowę na jego piersi, a on swoją na jej.- A teraz idź już spać, mam już dość twojego głosu i rozterek. - Dobranoc, Dan - odpowiedziała, nie zważając na docinki. - Podoba mi się - mruknął cicho i na tym zakończyli rozmowę. A przynajmniej on tego chciał. - Nie mogę zasnąć - burknęła po kilku minutach intensywnego kręcenia się na boki po klatce piersiowej bruneta. Westchnął męczeńsko - ta dziewczyna nawet spać mu nie da. - Spróbuj raz jeszcze - wybełkotał w odpowiedzi, nawet nie otwierając oczu. Nie miał siły na dalsze użeranie się z tą pełną energii dziewczyną. A gdyby tak przywiązać ją do drzewa...? - Daaaaan - jęknęła, przedłużając samogłoskę w jego nowym przezwisku. Po raz kolejny wypuścił głośno powietrze z ust. - Czeeeeegooooo - zrobił to samo co zielonooka, licząc, że w ten sposób się odczepi. - Nudzi mi się - oznajmiła, opierając podbródek na złączonych dłoniach, spoczywających na sercu piwnookiego. Danny w myślach zanotował, iż musi wytłumaczyć Lisie czym jest przestrzeń osobista. Była tak blisko, że niemalże czuł jej oddech na twarzy. - I co ja ci na to niby poradzę? - zapytał, już całkowicie rozbudzony. Przeklęty mały nerwus, podsumował w myślach. - Myślałeś o powrocie do rodziny? - zapytała ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki, kompletnie ignorując jego wcześniejsze pytanie, jednocześnie zaskakując go własnym. - To dosyć skomplikowane - odchrząknął, uciekając wzrokiem na chrapiącą obok Titi, zasłaniającą głowę olbrzymimi skrzydłami. Przez chwilę skupiał uwagę na jej błyszczących w ogniu łuskach, aż nie wrócił wzrokiem na brunetkę.- Minęły cztery lata odkąd uciekłem, byłem zakałą plemienia, wygnano mnie.... Raczej nie mógłbym wrócić. - A gdyby oni wrócili do ciebie? Zamyślił się na chwilę. Czy taka opcja była w ogóle możliwa? Odkąd uciekł minęło sporo czasu, a co za tym idzie, był bardzo daleko od domu. Szczerze wątpił, że jego rodzina chciałaby go szukać, a nawet jeśli, to czy by go znalazła? Na smokach może i byłoby to możliwe, ale czy ich nastawienie do skrzydlatych gadów zmieniło się przez te cztery lata? Kolejna rzecz w którą szczerze wątpił. - Czemu o to pytasz? - jego głos był tak cichy, że nawet mimo bliskości ledwo go usłyszała. - Bo ja prawdopodobnie nie mam rodziny - odparła z lekkim wahaniem, przybierając zasmucony wyraz twarzy.- Mam jedynie Nigrum. Ale ty... Ty masz rodzinę i na pewno nie jest za późno byście mogli wrócić do siebie i naprawić relacje. Milczał przez chwilę, analizując słowa brunetki, aż w końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko, przytulając dziewczynę. - Nie zapominaj, że od teraz masz również mnie - wyszeptał, cmokając zielonooką w czoło, na co ta zachichotała. - Tak, teraz mam też ciebie - przytaknęła. Po kilku minutach jej oddech się unormował, a ona sama zapadła w długo wyczekiwany sen. Musiał przyznać, iż trochę ciążyła mu na piersi, ale nie miał zamiaru zmieniać pozycji w jakiej się znaleźli - skoro było jej wygodnie, był w stanie przecierpieć te kilka godzin, zanim nastanie wschód słońca. Dłużej nie miał zamiaru dawać jej spać, musieli dalej uciekać, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od Halldis i Asgareth'a, oraz ich ludzi. Co jak co, ale na razie miał dość spotkań z tym okropnym rodzeństwem. W sumie to ciekawe czy cała ich rodzinka to Łowcy, przeszło mu przez myśl, ale wolał by to nie okazało się prawdą. Mało mu problemów w życiu? Zerknął na uśpioną twarz brunetki. Jak dotąd nie miał szczególnej okazji by lepiej jej się przyjrzeć, więc postanowił skorzystać z chwili, kiedy leżała spokojnie i nie dawała mu w kość. W blasku ognia udało mu się dojrzeć ledwo widoczne piegi na nosie i policzkach dziewczyny. Usta brunetki były jasno różowe, lekko rozchylone, przez co czuł powiew powietrza na swojej odsłoniętej części szyi. Krótkie, za to czarne rzęsy otaczały jej powieki gęstym wachlarzem, a brwi, równie ciemne, marszczyły się co chwila, czego powodem był najprawdopodobniej sen Lisy. Kilka ciemnobrązowych kosmyków opadło na jej czoło i prawy policzek, więc zgarnął je za ucho, by dalej móc wpatrywać się w nią bez problemu. Uważaj, bo jeszcze zakochasz się w tym nerwusie. Przykrył dokładniej futrem ciało Lisy, a następnie sam zamknął oczy, licząc na szybkie zaśnięcie, na które całe szczęście, nie musiał długo czekać. Już po chwili jedynymi odgłosami wśród nocnej ciszy były ich i Titi oddechy oraz trzask ognia. Z godziny na godzinę niebo robiło się coraz jaśniejsze, aż w końcu czerń całkowicie zastąpiły odcienie pomarańczowego, żółtego oraz różowego wraz z przebłyskami fioletu i błękitu, który po kolejnym odstępie czasu miał zakryć w całości niebo. Słońce wolno przebijało się przez bezkresny ocean, który otaczał z każdej strony wysepkę na której się zatrzymali. Nastał wschód słońca, a wraz z nim pojawiła się zamaskowana kobieta na ogromnym smoku, pokrytym pancerzem z kości. Szary, gęsty dym unosił się z jego nozdrzy i znikał w pobliskich chmurach, jakby nigdy go tam nie było. - A oto i Furia - oznajmił Dan, gdy dostrzegł, że Lisa również się obudziła i wpatrywała w przybyłą osobę. Zaniemówiła. 'Rozdział 10. Królestwo, Smocze Królestwo' Chciała mieć normalne życie. W zasadzie, to było jej jedynym marzeniem. Wieść spokojne życie z dala od wszystkich wojen, pojedynków, Łowców i ich podłych ludzi. Miała dość ucieczki, której musiała się podjąć, by móc przeżyć. Miała dość ciągłego przemieszczania się. Miała dość nowych ludzi w maskach, czy też bez nich. Wiedziała coraz mniej i to było tym, co dołowało ją najbardziej. Niewiedza. Gorzki smak niewiedzy. Wzmocniła uścisk wokół pasa Tenebrisa, gdy ten polecił Titi lecieć jeszcze szybciej. Wiatr nieprzyjemnie wiał jej w oczy, niesforne kosmyki tańczyły po całej twarzy, a palce po krótkim czasie stały się soplami lodu, zesztywniałymi w mocnym ścisku. Nie wspominając o trudzie złapania porcji powietrza do płuc. Mimo to, bardzo polubiła latanie na smoku, za plecami Dana (jemu co najwyżej przeszkadzała siła uścisku, przez co miał wrażenie, że wypluje zaraz własne organy). Furia leciała w ciszy, jedynie co jakiś czas mrucząc coś cicho w stronę swojego smoka. Jak się Lisa dowiedziała od Dana, ogromna bestia pokryta pancerzem z kości nazywała się Temperance i była postrachem świeżo upieczonych Łowców. W duchu musiała przyznać mu rację, ona sama była poniekąd przerażona widząc tego olbrzymiego gada po raz pierwszy na oczy. Szczególnie te oliwkowe oczy ze zwężonymi źrenicami, łypiące nieprzychylnie na wszystko i wszystkich. - Gdzie lecimy? - wyszeptała w stronę Danny'ego, jednocześnie jednym okiem obserwując zamaskowaną postać siedzącą na oliwkowookim Gnatochrupie, który łypał co jakiś czas również na nią. - W bezpieczne miejsce - odparł po chwili namysłu, uśmiechając się lekko do brunetki. Zmarszczyła brwi. - Jak ja nie lubię takich odpowiedzi - fuknęła, ale nie pytała o nic więcej. Zachichotał w odpowiedzi, przenosząc wzrok ponownie przed siebie. Po kilku godzinach krajobraz zaczął się zmieniać. Z wszechobecnego oceanu zaczęły się wyłaniać wyspy i pojedyncze skały, wystające z lodowatej, spienionej wody. Fale obijające się o ostre szpice rozpryskiwały się wszędzie wokół, przez co słone krople nieustannie naznaczały bladą twarz Lisy. W pewnym momencie musiała zamknąć oczy, by sól nie drażniła jej dziko zielonych oczu. Gdy je otworzyła, dostrzegła ogromną wyspę. ''- Wiele jest miejsc na tym świecie, które zapierają dech w piersiach, gdy tylko je ujrzysz - powiedziała któregoś dnia Nigrum, gdy obie siedziały na rozgrzanym głazie wśród złotego piasku, w którym zakopały swoje bose stopy.'' Plaża o tej porze była ogarnięta niezmąconą ciszą, skąpana w blasku zachodzącego, pomarańczowe słońca, które z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej znikało za horyzontem. One czekały jednak na to, aż zrobi się całkowicie ciemno. Zerknęła wówczas na kobietę jedynie kątem oka. Gdy jednak dostrzegła jej szkliste oczy, momentalnie uciekła wzrokiem. ''- Co jest tam dalej, za horyzontem? - zapytała cicho i powoli, związując warkocza czarną wstążką.'' ''- Świat młoda - odparła od razu, przymykając oczy.'' Wspomnienia jak na złość znowu dały o sobie znać, jak zawsze w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. ''- Wielki świat, który prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zostanie do końca poznany. Skrywa w sobie o wiele więcej tajemnic, niż nam się choćby wydaje.'' ''- Podróżowałaś?'' ''- Gdy byłam młodsza prawie każdego dnia byłam w innym miejscu - oparła głowę na ręce, którą podparła na podciągniętym kolanie.- Dopiero potem osiadłam na jednym miejscu, nawet, jeśli to nie był mój prawdziwy dom.'' Obróciła się do tyłu, patrząc na drewniany domek w którym obie mieszkały. Po chwili milczenia ponownie odwróciła się w stronę wody. ''- I który nigdy nim nie będzie - wychrypiała.'' Zielonooka nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy różowo żółto pomarańczowe niebo stało się ciemno granatowe z nielicznymi, jaśniejszymi smugami. Cały nieboskłon pokryły świecące białe punkty, które obie tak bardzo kochały. Przez ułamek sekundy niebo przecięła spadająca gwiazda. ''- Pomyśl życzenie - poleciła szatynka.'' Chcę poznać rodziców, pomyślała zamykając oczy. Nigrum widząc czyn brunetki, również to uczyniła, myśląc o własnym życzeniu. Chcę wrócić do domu. Była tak rozkojarzona, że nawet nie ogarnęła kiedy wlecieli w zakryty roślinnością tunel, który prowadził do pustego wnętrza góry. Wszędzie wokół panowała ciemność, przez którą przebijały się jedynie pojedyncze smugi jasnego światła, dobywającego się z powierzchni. Wewnątrz znajdował się istny labirynt, który wykonały dziwaczne smoki, całe w kolcach i na dodatek ślepe, które czasami stawały im na drodze, lub uciekały w popłochu gdy tylko ich usłyszały. W pewnym momencie korytarze zniknęły, a oni wylecieli z ciemnego tunelu, wprost do ogromnej, oświetlonej przestrzeni, pełnej gęstej zielonej roślinności i najróżniejszych form smoczego rodzaju. Lisa w duchu przyznała Nigrum rację, na jej słowa iż są miejsca, które zapierają dech w piersiach gdy tylko je ujrzysz. - I jak? - zapytał Dan, nie odwracając się do dziewczyny. Uścisk na jego pasie zelżał, przez co odetchnął z ulgą. - Tu jest... - jej oczy chłonęły każdy centymetr tego magicznego miejsca.- Pięknie. Aż brak mi słów. - Witamy w Smoczym Królestwie, dawnym domu Draco Sororis - odezwała się Furia, która ni stąd, ni zowąd zjawiła się obok. Jej głos był przytłumiony przez nakrycie głowy, ale mimo to i tak było słychać w nim melodyjność i spokój. - Dlaczego dawnym? - zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc. - Draco Sororis zniknęła trzy lata temu i od tego czasu nikt jej nie widział, ani nic o niej nie słyszał - tym razem w jej głosie przebijał się jedynie chłód. Wylądowali na jednej z większych skalnych półek. Zsiedli z grzbietów Titi i Temperance, a następnie Dan i Furia wymienili między sobą przyjacielski uścisk. Dopiero potem odwrócili się do Lisy, która na dobrą sprawę nie miała pojęcia co zrobić. - Pewnie zastanawiasz się, czemu poleciłam Danny'emu odbić cię z rąk Łowców - zaczęła. - A żeby pani wiedziała - mruknęła niechętnie. Tą uwagę zamaskowana kobieta puściła mimo uszu. Przez moment stała w miejscu, nie robiąc absolutnie nic. Wyglądała jakby się na chwilę zawiesiła, kompletnie ignorując świat zewnętrzny. Gdy się "ocknęła" złapała się okrycie głowy do którego przymocowane były dosyć długie, powykręcane rogi, i je ściągnęła, rozczesując krótkie blond włosy palcami. - Przypominam ci kogoś? - uniosła lewy kącik ust. Zmrużyła lekko oczy, wpatrując się intensywnie w blondynkę, aż w końcu żarówka zaświeciła się nad jej głową. - Asgareth'a i... - z całych sił starała się przypomnieć sobie imię czarnookiej kobiety o perfidnym uśmiechu, która przesłuchiwała ją zaraz po przebudzeniu w Fortecy. - Halldis - podsunęła jej Furia, odkładając hełm na siodło zapięte na grzbiecie Temperance. Gnatochrup zamruczał cicho, kładąc się na pokrytej mchem kamienistej powierzchni. Danny obserwował całą rozmowę z boku, opierając się o lewy bok swojej smoczycy. - Jestem ich siostrą - oznajmiła krótko, na co zarówno Lisa, jak i Danny znieruchomieli. - Że jak?! - krzyknął brunet, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze i przy okazji rękawiczki, które ściągnął z dłoni.- Cztery lata ci pomagam, a ty dopiero teraz mówisz mi coś takiego? Na dodatek, nie mi, a dziewczynie którą cholera wie skąd znasz! - Język, Danny - fuknęła na piwnookiego, kompletnie nie przejmując się jego pełnym wyrzutu głosie. Co prawda nie tak planowała przekazać Tenebrisowi wiadomość o tym, iż jest młodszą siostrą Asgareth'a i starszą Halldis, no ale cóż, stało się. Ważne, że się dowiedział - w ten, czy inny sposób. - Wiesz co? Nie. Ja się tak bawić nie zamierzam - warknął, wskakując na grzbiet Titi.- Wrócę jak ochłonę. Po tych słowach odleciał w stronę tunelu z którego wcześniej wylecieli, zostawiając tym samym Lisę samą z Furią. - Nie bój się - poleciła blondynka, widząc, że Lisa wciąż patrzy w stronę gdzie zniknął Danny. - Przejdzie mu, musi po prostu to wszystko przemyśleć. Wiem, że zachowałam się nie fair w stosunku do niego, nie mówiąc mu o swoim rodzeństwie, ale chciałam zachować to przed nim jak najdłużej. Teraz tego żałuję. - To dlaczego powiedziałaś o tym mi? - zapytała brunetka, nakierowując wzrok na twarz Furii. Jej stalowoszare, ciepłe oczy wpatrywały się z nią z pewną dozą niepewności. - Bo nie on, a ty, jesteś zamieszana w to krwią. Po kilku godzinach siedziała na głazie, przy wlocie do wnętrza góry, obserwując zachód słońca. Nie był on aż tak cudowny jak na Wyspie Szarych Wspomnień, ale mimo wszystko przyniósł ukojenie jej myślom i pozwolił się zrelaksować. Nawet jeśli Furia nie powiedziała jej, o co konkretnie chodziło kobiecie o zamieszanie jej krwi w sprawę, dowiedziała się całkiem sporo o Draco Sororis i poznała dosyć ogólny życiorys nadziei smoków i ich ludzkich sprzymierzeńców, a także przeciwników Łowców i ich przywódców. - Tak, wiem, znowu mnie poniosło - usłyszała nad głową, a następnie miejsce obok niej zajął Dan. Oparła skroń na ramieniu piwnookiego, przymykając oczy. - Nie dziwię ci się - orzekła.- Sama na twoim miejscu pewnie bym nie wytrzymała po takiej wiadomości. - Wiesz co mnie zastanawia? - zadał pytanie, choć czuła, że nie musiała na nie odpowiadać. Zwrócił swoje jasnobrązowo zielone oczy w jej stronę, marszcząc lekko czoło.- Ile tajemnic się z tobą wiąże? Sama chciała by to wiedzieć. 'Rozdział 11. Zaklęte szmaragdy' Minęło osiem miesięcy odkąd Lisa trafiła do Smoczego Królestwa. Przez ten czas jej życie ponownie wywróciło się do góry nogami - spokojne spędzanie czasu z Nigrum zostało zastąpione przez intensywną naukę o smokach z Furią i treningi z Danem, który ani trochę nie oszczędzał brunetki, na co w sumie nie narzekała. Polubiła wycisk jaki jej dawał, uczucie palących mięśni, a następnie szybkie zasypianie przez narastające zmęczenie. Koszmary minęły trzy miesiące temu. Relacja między Lisą a Danny'm również się zmieniła. Przez cały ten czas zżyli się ze sobą, stając się dobrymi przyjaciółmi, którzy mogli polegać na sobie w każdej sytuacji. Byli praktycznie nierozłączni, gdzie był Dan, tam była i Lisa oraz na odwrót. Wsparcie jakie sobie dali sprawiło, iż Dan w końcu się otworzył, a Lisa przypominała sobie coraz więcej rzeczy z dawnego życia. Na dodatek, to piwnooki był świadkiem dostania pierwszej miesiączki u przyjaciółki. Gdy tylko dostrzegł plamę krwi na jej spodniach, wziął ją na ręce, a następnie zaczął biegać po całym Smoczym Królestwie w poszukiwaniu Furii, krzycząc, że Lisa umiera. Dopiero kiedy obydwoje dowiedzieli się od kobiety o co chodzi, uspokoił się, choć wciąż w głębi duszy obawiał się o przyjaciółkę. Nawet jeśli ta wrzeszczała na niego, że nic jej nie jest. Kilka razy nawet ponownie mu się oberwało, gdy chciał zabrać ją na trening, lub inną aktywność fizyczną. Zawsze kończyło się to jednak leżeniem u jej boku, głaskaniem jej brzucha i słuchaniem spokojnego oddechu brunetki. Furia i Tenebris pogodzili się niecały tydzień po wyznaniu prawdy przez blondynkę. Brunet nie potrafił się długo złościć, nie na kobietę, która dała mu wsparcie i dom po ucieczce od własnej rodziny. Zbyt wiele dla niego znaczyła, by był na nią zły przez dłuższy czas za ukrycie takiej wiadomości. Osiem miesięcy minęło również od kiedy Lisa widziała Nigrum. Od tego czasu nie dostała żadnego znaku życia od szatynki, przez co zaczęła się martwić, iż Łowcy ją najprawdopodobniej zamordowali. Starała się sama siebie przekonać, że to z pewnością nie było możliwe, ale jej wiara z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej malała. Przyjdzie taki czas, że będzie musiała się pogodzić z ewentualną śmiercią Nigrum. Tydzień temu Furia powiedziała im, iż musi lecieć na misję daleko na wschód. Ponoć było to bardzo ważne, więc nie czekała ani chwili. Zostawiła Lisę pod opieką Dana, który obiecał kobiecie chronić brunetkę, mimo, że dziewczyna zawzięcie upierała się przy tym, że sama potrafi o siebie zadbać. Furia i Temperance odleciały z Smoczego Królestwa następnego dnia z samego rana. Obecnie spędzali wolny czas spacerując po wyspie od dobrych kilku godzin w towarzystwie smoczycy Danny'ego. Titi kroczyła przed nimi, skacząc jak koza i uganiając się za każdym przelatującym owadem, czemu towarzyszył śmiech przyjaciół. W pewnym momencie opuścili leśną gęstwinę, schodząc do zatoczki wprost na plażę, gdzie spędzali większość letnich dni. Teraz, gdy nastała jesień, czas spędzali raczej w jaskiniach góry, niż wśród piasku. - Czy mi się wydaje, czy coś tam leży? - zapytał Dan, wskazując palcem na jakiś kształt leżący wśród piachu, kilkanaście metrów przed nimi. Lisa zmrużyła oczy, sama próbując odgadnąć czym jest tajemniczy obiekt. - Mam złe przeczucie - mruknęła cicho. - Chodź księżniczko, trzeba to sprawdzić - złapał dziewczynę za rękę, ciągnąc ją w stronę miejsca, gdzie leżało tajemnicze coś. Gdy podeszli bliżej, okazało się, że to nie coś, a ktoś. Na Thora, czemu czuję, że to się źle skończy? Tym ktosiem okazała się być młoda dziewczyna o długich, jasnych blond włosach, które obecnie były porozrzucane po piasku oraz jej klatce piersiowej i ramionach. Jej wygląd wskazywał na to, że była mniej więcej w wieku Dana, na co ten nagle się ożywił, co nie umknęło uwadze brunetki. Zrzucił z jej ubrań wodorosty i coś bliżej niezidentyfikowanego, a następnie podniósł ją ostrożnie, jednak zdając sobie sprawę, że nie da rady jej przetransportować do ich miejsca zamieszkania, przywołał do siebie Titi. Smoczyca dość niechętnie pozwoliła ułożyć blondynkę na swoim grzbiecie. - I co teraz? - zagadnęła zielonooka, ale Dan jej nie słuchał, wpatrzony w twarz nieznajomej z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Dopiero jej głośne chrząknięcie sprowadziło go na ziemię. - No jak to co? - odparł pytaniem na pytanie.- Przecież nie zostawimy jej tutaj na noc, Lisa, rusz głową. - Nie ja patrzę na nią jak smok na swoją partnerkę podczas okresu godowego - fuknęła, a następnie klępnęła lekko Titi po boku, by następnie wraz z nią udać się w drogę powrotną. - Lisa! - krzyknął po chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę co powiedziała jego przyjaciółka. Potem ruszył biegiem za nimi. Gdy dotarli do miejsca zamieszkania, brunet ściągnął nieznajomą z grzbietu Titi - która nawiasem mówiąc szybko uciekła bawić się z innymi smokami - a następnie wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł w stronę leżącego trochę dalej od ich posłań legowiska, które zajmowała nieobecna na jakiś czas Furia. Gdy ułożył blondynkę i okrył ją pozszywanym kocem, odwrócił się do stojącej za nim Lisa, której ręce były skrzyżowane. - Patrzysz się na mnie, jakbym co najmniej zrobił coś złego - mruknął wychodząc z niskiego pokoiku, przybliżając się tym samym do brunetki, która w międzyczasie zmarszczyła brwi. - A co jeśli to wysłannik Łowców? - zapytała lekko podniesionym głosem, niemal warcząc. - Ona? - uniósł ze zdziwienia brwi.- Ty widzisz jak ona wygląda? Że niby ona miałaby być Łowcą? Chyba sobie żartujesz księżniczko. - Mówiłam ci tyle razy żebyś... - urwała gdy dostrzegła stojącą na dwóch nogach nieznajomą za plecami Dana. Spojrzał na nią zdziwionym wzrokiem, a następnie odwrócił się, sam dostrzegając zakłopotaną blondynkę. - Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale gdzie ja jestem? - zapytała, kładąc lewą dłoń na prawym ramieniu. Jej głos mimo delikatności miał coś ostrego i nieprzyjemnego w głębi, co nie umknęło słuchowi brunetki. Dan zdawał się znów nie kontaktować ze światem, więc nie wiele myśląc stanęła mu na stopie, co od razu go wybudziło. - To poufna informacja, której nie można przekazywać byle komu - odpowiedział z szerokim (nawet zbyt szerokim) uśmiechem na ustach, trzymając się jednocześnie za stopę. - Oh - zmieszała się.- Przepraszam, zapomniałam się przedstawić - chrząknęła, zasłaniając usta pięścią.- Asaja. - Danny, a to moja przyjaciółka Lisa - zielonooka przeżyła niemalże szok, słysząc jak chłopak przedstawia się blondynce swoim prawdziwym imieniem. A jak jej się przedstawiał pseudonimem, to twierdził, że musi zachować anonimowość. Co za... W myślach nie była nawet pewna jak go określić. - Nie masz może ochoty na mały spacer? - zapytał blondynki, której szmaragdowe oczy niemalże zabłysnęły na to pytanie. - Z chęcią - uśmiechnęła się, choć Lisa dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że ten ruch był wymuszony, wręcz sztuczny.- Miło było cię poznać Lisa - powiedziała w jej kierunku na odchodnym. - Ta, wzajemnie - odparła szorstko, zaciskając pięści, aż knykcie jej zbielały. Gdy jej przyjaciel oddalił się z Asają na wystarczającą odległość z zarośli wyszła niezbyt zadowolona Titi, która od razu podeszła do brunetki, łasząc się. - Tak wiem, mi też się ona nie podoba - mruknęła cicho do smoczycy, spoglądając w jej fioletowe oczy.- Jakoś to przebolejemy, prawda? Smoczyca wydała z siebie w odpowiedzi ciche fuknięcie. Marzenie ściętej głowy. Asaja była w Smoczym Królestwie już od dwóch tygodni i niemalże każdego dnia dawała Lisie powód, by ta jej nienawidziła. Już nawet nie chodziło o to, że jej przyjaciel odstawił ją i Titi na bok dla blondynki, ale sposób w jaki Asaja się do niej odnosiła i jak robiła jej na złość, sprawiał, że miała ochotę rozerwać tą istotę o szmaragdowych oczach na strzępy. Danny, zamiast stanąć po jej stronie, bezmyślnie uganiał się za Asają, której najwyraźniej to odpowiadało. Niekiedy specjalnie nawet odsłaniała lekko biust, jeśli chciała go do czegoś przekonać. Tym czasem Lisa wyklinała na niego w myślach, zgrzytając zębami za każdym razem, gdy widziała ich we dwoje. Któregoś dnia, gdy Danny był na chwilę sam, podeszła do niego i z całej siły walnęła go otwartą dłonią w policzek, aż się zatoczył do tyłu, wprost na kamienny blat. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - syknął, dłonią obejmując policzek w który wymierzyła cios. Skóra przybrała czerwoną barwę. - Raczej co ty wyprawiasz! - zagrzmiała. W jej oczach niemalże można było dostrzec małe błyskawice, przecinające źrenice i dziko zielone tęczówki.- Zachowujesz się jak cholerny zakochany kundel! Czy ty nie widzisz, że ona tobą manipuluje?! - O czym ty bredzisz? - normalnie pewnie by ją zrugał aż do ziemi za użycie takiego słowa, ale tym razem nawet nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. - To wredna, obślizgła żmija, która owinęła cię wokół swojego palca, czy tobie trudno to tak dostrzec?! Weź się w garść człowieku, mam już dosyć tego jak ta zołza pomiata moim przyjacielem! O ile jeszcze nim jesteś, skoro nawet Titi, która ocaliła ci życie, traktujesz jakby nie istniała - warknęła, a następnie wyszła z prowizorycznej kuchni, nie zwracając uwagi na Asaję, która pojawiła się znikąd w drzwiach. - Coś się stało? - zagadnęła blondynka z udawaną troską, podchodząc do bruneta, który opierał się rękoma o kamienny blat. Jego mocno zaciśnięte wargi zbladły na tyle, że niemalże straciły swój naturalny kolor. Stanęła za nim, dłonie kładąc na jego ramionach, a następnie zaczęła powoli masować jego spięte mięśnie. Westchnął głośno, przecierając twarz dłońmi. - Lisa chyba jest zazdrosna - mruknął niechętnie, na co blondynka nieznacznie się ożywiła. Szmaragd niebezpieczne błysnął w mroku, gdy odwrócił się w jej stronę.- Sam już nie wiem co robić, ona chyba uważa, że poświęcam ci za dużo uwagi - złapał jej policzki w dłonie, na co ta złapała za jego nadgarstki, dmuchając w grzywkę, by opadła bardziej na bok. - Przesadza - wyszeptała, a następnie stanęła na palcach i lekko musnęła wargami kącik ust bruneta, na co ten nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. - Może i masz rację - zjechał dłońmi na jej talię, przyciągając blondynkę bardziej do siebie. - Mam pomysł, ale wątpię, że ci się spodoba - szepnęła. - Zamieniam się w słuch. Do miejsca ich zamieszkania wróciła dopiero następnego dnia rano. Wciąż buzowały w niej negatywne emocje z poprzedniego dnia, ale uspokoiła się na tyle, by móc przeprosić bruneta za to, co wczoraj zrobiła. Weszła niepewnie do pomieszczenia gdzie spali i zdziwiła się lekko, gdy nikogo tam nie zastała. Zmarszczyła brwi, a następnie odwiedziła po kolei przedsionek Furii, prowizoryczną kuchnię a nawet gorące źródła, gdzie brali kąpiel. Nigdzie jednak nie znalazła śladu Dana czy tej zołzy, o Titi nie wspominając. Dopiero kiedy powtórnie weszła do pomieszczenia z posłaniami, dostrzegła pożółkłą kartkę papieru na kocu Dana. - Wybacz Lisa, ale muszę zniknąć. Wiem, że nie podoba ci się moja relacja z Asają, ale mam nadzieję, że z czasem zrozumiesz moje postępowanie. Przepraszam księżniczko, możliwe, że już nigdy się nie spotkamy. Jako pamiątkę po mnie zostawiam ci Kieł Śnieżycy, mój ukochany naszyjnik od młodszej siostry. Mam nadzieję, że przyniesie ci szczęście. Dan - przeczytała na głos, czując jak z każdym słowem rośnie jej gula w gardle, a obraz powoli staje się zamazany przez zbierające się w oczach łzy. Złapała za smoczy kieł wiszący na związanym kawałku cienkiego sznurka, a następnie cisnęła nim z całej siły przez okno. Upadła na kolana, nie hamując się z płaczem. - Ty przeklęty idioto! - załkała głośno.- Potrafisz tylko uciekać! Szloch ponownie wstrząsnął jej ciałem i nie było w jej pobliżu nikogo, kto mógłby ją przytulić i pocieszyć. Znowu została sama. *** - Pamiętaj, nie możesz zawalić tej misji, zbyt wiele będzie kosztować nas jej niepowodzenie - surowy głos rozszedł się echem od kamiennych ścian pomieszczenia. - Przecież wiesz, że cię nie zawiodę, ojcze - odparł drugi głos, bardziej delikatny i dźwięczny od poprzedniego. Lodowaty błękit na chwilę błysnął wśród porozrzucanych po twarzy blond kosmyków, a następnie szeroki, wredny uśmiech zawitał na jego spierzchniętych wargach. - Wiem córeczko i dlatego powierzam tobie to zadanie - podszedł do własnego dziecka, przeczesując kościstymi palcami jej długie, jasne włosy.- Idź do portu, twoja łódka już na ciebie czeka. Pocałował dziewczynę ostatni raz w czoło, a po chwili pozostał po niej jedynie stukot butów o kamienną posadzkę. - Sądzisz, że to wypali? - prychnęła schowana w cieniu siostra mężczyzny, obracająca sztylet w dłoniach. Jej ciemne spojrzenie wywiercało dziurę w ciele mężczyzny, ale ten nie zwracał na to szczególnej uwagi. - Oczywiście, że tak - opadł ciężko na krzesło.- Nic nie rani bardziej niż cios w serce od ukochanej osoby, czyż nie, Halldis? Długowłosa prychnęła głośno, chowając sztylet za pas. W tej samej chwili na korytarzu rozgległ się odgłos wybuchu i wrzask panikujących Łowców. - Więzień KNN5 na wolności! - krzyknął ktoś, a następnie głośno jęknął i zamilkł. - Oby twój plan wypalił, braciszku - otworzyła drzwi, ale zamiast wyjść od razu, zerknęła najpierw przez ramię na siedzącego na krześle mężczyznę.- Oby Asaja spełniła swoje zadanie. - Lepiej martw się o to, by ponownie wsadzić Nigrum za kratki - uśmiechnął się perfidne, czemu towarzyszyło trzaśnięcie drzwiami.- Już niedługo, znów się spotkamy, Liso. Opuścił salę z szklaną trumną, sięgając po swój toporek. 'Rozdział 12. Śmierć przychodzi czarną nocą' - Przestań gwizdać, smocza zdz**o! - warknął wartownik, zatrzymując się u krat spowitej w czerni celi. Gwizd dochodzący z ciemności ucichł na moment, zastąpiony przez chwilowy chichot. Mężczyzna wytężał wzrok by dojrzeć więźnia, jednak jego oczy zdołały dostrzec jedynie kontury siedzącej na posadzce postaci. - A czemuż to, kupo mięcha? - podniosła się z ziemi, ale nie wyszła do przodu, by nie mógł zobaczyć jej w świetle pochodni. Sytuacja najwyraźniej ją bawiła, bo po chwili z jej ust ponownie wydostał się cichy śmiech. - Gdyby nie to, że jesteś zabaweczką Halldis, dawno już byś zdechła - wycedził przez zęby z nienawiścią w oczach. - Zabaweczką? - cmoknęła niezadowolona.- Na dodatek Hal? Auć, zabolało. Zabrzmiało jakbyś podejrzewał mnie o sypianie z nią, a jeśli tak jest, to musisz mieć bardzo wybujałą wyobraźnię, kolego. Choć wolę nie wiedzieć, co sobie tam w tej pustej łepetynie o tym myślisz. Aż mnie ciarki przechodzą. - Słowo daję, jesteś najbardziej wnerwiającym więźniem w tej fortecy - burknął, na co kobieta ponownie się roześmiała. - Milutko - tym razem podeszła do krat, opierając się o nie rękoma.- Szkoda, że zginiesz, nie często słyszę takie komplementy. Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jej bladej i wychudzonej twarzy. Skóra kobiety podczas pobytu w niewoli przybrała lekko szary, niezdrowy odcień, a ciemne wory pod oczami były aż nadto widoczne. Czekoladowe oczy, zwykle pełne blasku, zmętniały, zasnute jakby mgłą. Na policzkach miała kilka śladów po paznokciach, sądząc po strupach, trochę czasu minęło odkąd naznaczyły jej twarz. Obojczyki, dawniej widoczne, stały się jeszcze bardziej dostrzegalne, podobnie jak żebra. Ubranie straciła już pierwszego dnia pobytu w Fortecy Łowców, zostając jedynie w bieliźnie i bandażach podtrzymująch jej piersi. Jednak i one znikały z jej ciała, gdy przychodziła pora na zadanie kolejnych ran skórzanym batem na jej plecach. To właśnie one były najgorsze, niemal w całości pokryte świeżymi lub w miarę zagojonymi pasami, po których w przyszłości zostaną już jedynie blizny. O ile wcześniej szlag nie trafi jej w tym więzieniu. - Jakiś problem, Norgir? - za plecami wikinga jak spod ziemi wyrosła Halldis, przyprawiając go niemal o zawał. - S-skądże, pani - pokręcił głową w geście zaprzeczania, a następnie czym prędzej udał się w głąb korytarza, tłumacząc się, że musi skontrolować inne cele. Zostały same, spoglądając w ślad za wikingiem, który już po chwili zniknął za zakrętem. Nigrum ponownie cmoknęła z niezadowoleniem, wracając do swojego poprzedniego miejsca, gdzie zagrzała miejsce. Jęknęła cicho, gdy okazało się, że podłoga w tym miejscu na powrót stała się zimna. - Czego chciał? - chłodny głos kobiety sprawił, że mimochodem postanowiła uraczyć ją spojrzeniem, którego blondynka i tak nie była w stanie dojrzeć wśród wszechobecnej czerni. - Żebym zdechła - ziewnęła, przysłaniając usta dłonią.- Zabawne, tyle razy to słyszałam, a jak na złość wciąż żyje - rozłożyła ręce.- Masz ci los, Hal. - Hal? - dopytała lekko zdziwiona, unosząc brew. - Nie chce mi się za każdym razem mówić Halldis - mruknęła, palcami bębniąc o kolano. - Swoją drogą, po co przyszłaś? Przesunęli mi godziny tortur, czy jak? Bez słowa wyjęła zza pasa pęk kluczy, przebierając je, przez co wokół rozchodziło się nieprzyjemne dla ucha echo. Po zaledwie kilku sekundach wsunęła właściwy klucz do zamka, a następnie otworzyła celę, zatrzymując się na chwilę na progu. Dopiero po upłynięciu jakiś dwóch minut weszła w głąb celi, kierując się do siedzącej szatynki. - Przenosisz się - powiedziała, łapiąc za ramię kobiety i podnosząc ją brutalnie z podłogi, nie zwracając uwagi na jej syknięcia i potok wulgaryzmów z jej ust. - Bez obstawy? - zmarszczyła brwi, a potem zaśmiała się bez humoru.- Nie boisz się, że ci ucieknę? - prychnęła. - Z naszej dwójki to ja mam broń i jestem w pełni sił. Mówiąc to, zatrzasnęła metalowe kajdany na jej nadgarstkach, by następnie ponownie złapać za jej ramię i gwałtownie wyprowadzić z ciemnej celi. Nieprzyzwyczajone do światła oczy Nigrum sprawiły, że musiała przymknąć powieki, jednak Halldis miała gdzieś chwilową ślepotę więźnia. Szarpnęła jej ciałem, przez co o mały włos nie wylądowała na brudnej posadzce po raz któryś. Od upadku ocaliła ją (ku wielkim zdziwieniu) blondynka. - Nie ociągaj się - warknęła zniecierpliwiona. - Co tylko rozkażesz, o pani - odparła z sarkazmem, za co oberwała w twarz. Skrzywiła się, czując tępy ból pulsujący z lewego policzka. Cholera, weź się w końcu zamknij. Resztę drogi przebyły w ciszy, aż nie weszły do korytarza, gdzie było kilka cel dla smoków. Nigrum zaczęła się rozglądać wszędzie wokół w poszukiwaniu swojej przyjaciółki. Zobaczyła ją dopiero w ostatniej celi, na samym końcu korytarza. - Błyskawica! - krzyknęła do smoczycy, próbując wyszarpać się z żelaznego uścisku przywódczyni Łowców z Fortecy. - Przestań wierzgać do cholery! - jedną ręką wciąż trzymała jej ramię, a drugą złapała jej jasnobrązowe włosy, ciągnąc za nie, przybliżając tym samym jej głowę do siebie. Z ust szatynki wydobył się chwilowy krzyk. - Wal się Hal! - kopnęła kobietę z całej swojej siły w jej kostkę, na co kobieta syknęła donośnie, wypuszczając szatynkę z uścisku. - Błyska, nic ci nie jest? - wychrypiała, łapiąc za kraty. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że były odporne na smoczy ogień. - Da się przeżyć - wymruczała smoczyca. Błękitne jak niebo oczy powiedziały jednak jej prawdę, która nie była ani trochę kolorowa. Całe ciało smoczycy było skrępowane, przez co nie miała zbyt wiele możliwości ruchu. - Wyciągnę nas stąd, obiecuję - to było ostatnie co zdążyła powiedzieć do smoczycy, nim Halldis ponownie ją złapała, by następnie zabrać ją siłą z korytarza. - Same z tobą problemy - warknęła blondynka, przyszpilając czekoladowooką do zimnej ściany. Jedna z jej dłoni trzymała jej ręce u górze, trzymając za kajdany, a druga boleśnie wbijała palce w jej biodro. Do tego dołożyła jeszcze kolano między jej nogi. - Trzeba było mnie zabić już za pierwszym razem - odparła z jadem w głosie, starając się nie skupiać na bólu promieniującym z jej biodra.- Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Gdy mając siedemnaście lat prawie odrąbałam ci głowę, a dwa lata później trafiłam po raz pierwszy do waszego zakichanego więzienia? Pamiętasz to? Z każdym jej słowem usta blondynka coraz bardziej się zaciskały, aż stały się nienaturalnie blade. - Pamiętam doskonale - odparła, zabierając dłoń z jej biodra, by złapać palcami brodę szatynki.- Ale tym razem będzie inaczej. Tym razem moja siostra ci nie pomoże. - Nawet na to nie liczyłam - leniwy uśmiech ponownie zawitał na jej ustach, zanim ponownie oberwała w twarz. Nowa cela niewiele różniła się od starej - co najwyżej była ciaśniejsza, ale za to o wiele jaśniejsza, przez co nie była już skryta w mroku. Dodatkowo, nie była już jedyną na bloku - teraz miała za towarzyszy ośmiu mężczyzn, z których większość nieustannie na nią gwizdała lub wołała do siebie. Starając się ich zignorować przesiadywała swój wolny czas w kącie w którym niewielu z nich mogło ją dostrzec. Co najwyżej jeden, czarnowłosy mężczyzna który jako jedyny nie zwracał na nią szczególnej uwagi - jedynie wtedy, gdy brano ją na tortury, lub gdy z nich wracała. Po tygodniu zrozumiała, że coś się zmieniło. Było znacznie ciszej niż przedtem, a ponadto nie słyszała zbyt wiele rozmów. Cele naprzeciw niej były puste, oprócz tej w której przesiadywał niezwracający na nią uwagi mężczyzna. - Czemu tu tak cicho? - zapytała go któregoś dnia, gdy w końcu wzięła się na odwagę, by do niego cokolwiek powiedzieć. Przez jakiś czas siedział cicho, nie zmieniając pozycji w której się znajdował, aż ewidentnie zmęczony jej natarczywym spojrzeniem odwrócił w jej stronę głowę, spoglądając w jej oczy swoimi. Jego tęczówki również były brązowe. - Wykonano sześć wyroków - przez jego głos przebijała się wyraźna chrypa, zapewne od dawna nie używał swojego głosu.- Zostałem tylko ja, ty i ten dupek z celi numer trzy. - Słyszałem to! - odpowiedział mu krzyk innego więźnia. - Więzienie to nie miejsce dla panienek - kontynuował, skanując jej osobę badawczym wzrokiem.- Co takiego zrobiłaś, że tu trafiłaś? Uciekłaś z łóżka Halldis? - prychnął. - Siedzę głównie za to, kim jestem - odparła, ignorując jego uwagę o czarnookiej. Westchnęła, na moment kierując wzrok na lewą część pustego korytarza, gdzie było wyjście. - W takim razie musiałabyś być... - urwał na moment, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z szatynką. Lekki uśmiech zagościł na jej spierzchniętych wargach, a oczy na moment zabłysły i znów wyglądała jak ta siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna tocząca bitwy, by móc się zemścić. Kiwnęła lekko głową, na co ten również się uśmiechnął. - A więc miło cię widzieć wśród żywych, siostro. Ich krótką pogawędkę przerwała wymieniona wcześniej blondynka, która ni stąd ni zowąd znalazła się przy ich celach. Cała jej postawa i głośny chód wskazywały, iż kobieta jest niezwykle wściekła, co mogło się dla nich źle skończyć. Nigrum nie raz przekonała się na własnej skórze co znaczy wściekła Halldis. Chwilę po czarnookiej do pomieszczenia wpadli jej ludzie, dzierżący maczugi, topory i jeszcze inne twory kowalskich rąk. Jeden z wikingów miał przy sobie znajome szatynce kajdany. Ale ku jej zdziwieniu, nie było one przeznaczone dla niej. - Wyłaź - rozkazała Hal, gdy kraty celi czarnowłosego mężczyzny były już otwarte. Wstał chwiejnie z zimnej podłogi, by następnie ostrożnie wyjść na zewnątrz, jakby bojąc się, że zaraz po przekroczeniu bezpiecznej celi zostanie rzucony na kolana, by następnie ostrze topora blondynki zatopiło się w jego głowie. Za wiele się nie pomylił, bo rzeczywiście rzucono go na kolana, jednak jego głowa pozostała na swoim miejscu. Zaraz po zaciśnięciu metalowych, lekko zardzewiałych kajdan na jego nadgarstkach pomocnicy Halldis podnieśli czarnowłosego do pionu, by następnie wyprowadzić go z korytarza. Zanim to zrobili, mężczyzna zdołał odwrócić głowę w stronę celi szatynki i uśmiechnąć się do niej. - A ty skarbie - wychrypiała blondynka, podchodząc do krat celi szatynki i łapiąc przez nie za jej brodę.- Trafisz prosto do Drago, by wyrównać rachunki - po tych słowach nogi czekoladowookiej mimowolnie się ugięły. Zadowolona z siebie kobieta puściła jej brodę, by następnie wyjść z bloku, pogwizdując pod nosem. Tymczasem szatynka oparła się plecami o zimną ścianę, rękoma łapiąc się za skronie i jednocześnie starając się powstrzymać falę szlochu. Ogień. Wszędzie wokół był ogień. Ogień był jedyną rzeczą którą potrafiła rozpoznać zasnutymi przez łzy oczami. Wszystko. Trawił. Ogień. Wbiegła do swojego domu, omijając po drodze dwa zwęglone truchła, leżące w dziwacznych pozycjach na kamiennych schodkach. Soczyście zielona trawa zniknęła sprzed drewnianej chaty, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie nierówną, przypaloną ziemię przyozdobioną popiołem. Wewnętrzny wystrój domu również się zmienił. Wszystko było poprzewrace lub całkowicie zniszczone, jakby do wnętrza wdarł się jakiś huragan. Ale to nie siły natury sprowadziły oblężenie na jej dom. Winowajcą był mężczyzna z pokrytą bliznami twarzą, którego tak bardzo obawiał się jej ojciec. I słusznie. Jego obawy ujrzały światło dzienne. Niektóre stopnie schodów były złamane, przez co musiała być bardzo ostrożna, by niechcący nie spaść na dół przez dziurę. Po wdrapaniu się na piętro od razu skierowała swoje szybkie kroki do sypialni rodziców. Drzwi były szeroko otwarte, a z wewnątrz dobiegał urywany oddech i jęki bólu. ''- Mamo! - po na wpół spalonym domu rozszedł się pełen strachu krzyk młodej dziewczynki, wylewającej łzy z czekoladowych oczu.'' Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, słysząc jak kraty jej celi otwierają się z głośnym trzaskiem. Nie podniosła wzroku na przybyłą postać, wlepiając spojrzenie w swoje dłonie. Znowu miała wrażenie, że widzi na nich szkarłatną, zakrzepłą ciecz. - Mówi się, że nadzieja umiera ostatnia - w głosie Halldis było wyraźnie słychać ironię.- Więc chyba wiesz, co niedługo cię czeka, hm? - Nie boje się śmierci - wychrypiała, ściskając dłonie w pięści, a następnie unosząc wzrok na wykrzywioną w drwiącym uśmiechu twarz blondynki. - Wszyscy tak mówią - odparła, wyrzucając ją z celi. Jak na razie, wrzucono ją do kwarantanny, gdzie zazwyczaj trzymano więźniów, którzy postradali zmysły przez dłuższy czas pobytu w więzieniu. Ona sama powoli zaczynała odczuwać skutki niewoli. W pomieszczeniu był jednak ktoś jeszcze - konkretnie jest tu mowa o czarnowłosym mężczyźnie z którym rozmawiała, zanim zabrano go z jego własnej klatki. - Siostra? - zapytał szeptem, rozglądając się półprzytomnym wzrokiem po zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu. Jedynym źródłem światła w kwarantannie była mała świeca, niemal całkowicie stopiona. Pojedyncze krople wosku spływały z niej jak krew z siekiery, będącej pamiątką po miejscu, gdzie spędziła ostatnie chwile dzieciństwa i nastoletnie lata. A przynajmniej ich część, nim uciekła, przybierając nową tożsamość. - Lata temu porzuciłam ten tytuł - odparła. Mimowolnie chłód wdarł się do jej głosu, choć nie chciała tego. Wołała nie zrażać do siebie mężczyzny, który mógł okazać się jej jedyną deską ratunku. Ewentualnie metalową kulą na łańcuchu, która pociągnie ją na dno oceanu, by tam utonąć, lub przedtem zostać zjedzoną przez wodne stworzenia. - Dla innych wciąż będziesz tą, która dała ludziom nadzieję na wyzwolenie spod panowania Łowców - odpowiedział. Brąz jego oczu wyglądał jak czerń w tym oświetleniu. - W takim razie zobacz gdzie teraz jestem - warknęła. - W kwarantannie z mężczyzną, który pomoże ci uciec. Musieli zaczekać do nocy. Jak się Nigrum dowiedziała, mężczyzna zdołał zabrać klucze jednemu z ludzi Halldis, gdy ci zdjęli jego kajdany, by następnie przywiązać go do czegoś innego. Kwarantannę mieli pilnować Norgir i Valer w związku z czym, będą mieli idealną okazję. Ta dwójka uwielbiała przepijać służbę, sądząc, że więźniowie nie wydostaną się na zewnątrz. Cóż, dlatego Asgareth tak bardzo ich nie lubił. Kolejną częścią planu Alby - po tak przedstawił się czarnowłosy - było uwolnienie smoczycy szatynki. Smoczy blok był słabo pilnowany z powodu skrępowania smoków. Nie mogły się same wydostać z uwięzi w związku z czym, warty odbywały się tam jedynie o świcie. Albo w ogóle, jeśli wszyscy wartownicy byli pijani, ale na to nie często było co liczyć. Zamki w Fortecy były bardzo ciekawe - wszystkie otwierał jeden klucz, ale mimo to wszyscy nosili ich po kilka. A skoro Alba zwinął jeden z nich, nie musieli się martwić o otworzenie krat do celi Błyskawicy. Gorzej z jej więzami, ale jeśli uda im się uwolnić głowę, to równie dobrze smoczyca sama poradzi sobie z resztą. Ostatnią ważną kwestią było załatwienie broni i pilnowanie blond rodzeństwa. Skład rzeczy więźniów był zaraz przy "gabinecie" Halldis, więc konfrontacja była jak najbardziej możliwa. Ktoś z nich musiał odwrócić uwagę rodzeństwa, by drugie mogło przemknąć do składziku i wykraść to co potrzebne. Gorzej miał oczywiście ten, który musiał zająć się Halldis i Asgareth'em, ale Alba stwierdził, że da sobie radę. Bywałem w gorszych tarapatach, śmiał się. Nigrum nie zamierzała się sprzeczać z czarnowłosym. W zasadzie, to jedyne czego chciała, to uwolnić Błyskawicę, zabrać pamiątkę rodzinną wraz z peleryną, zranić poważnie lub zabić to cholerne rodzeństwo, by potem uciec pod osłoną czarnej nocy. Alba miał jej tylko w tym pomóc, by potem mogli się rozejść w swoje własne strony. Musiała odnaleźć Lisę. To było jej priorytetem po wyjściu z Fortecy. Kto wie co się z nią stało. Mimo wszystko liczyła w duchu, że to Furia maczała palce w jej ucieczce. W takim wypadku jej podopieczna byłaby pod dobrą opieką. Szczególnie jeśli to Temperance miałaby na nią oko. Ona przynajmniej nie będzie się rozkojarzać myślami o dzieciach. - Pamiętasz wszystko? - zagadnął do niej, gdy nastała noc. - Aż takiej sklerozy nie mam - odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. Alba zajął się rozpracowywaniem zamka w czasie kiedy Nigrum nasłuchiwała czy nikt nie idzie, czy też nie jest po drugiej stronie. Na szczęście jedynymi dźwiękami dochodzącymi z korytarza były stłumione odgłosy chrapania, gdzieś z końca korytarza. O to się jednak nie było co martwić - większość wartowników miała bardzo mocny sen. A gdy byli pod wpływem alkoholu, to jedynie wściekła Halldis mogła ich obudzić. Ale to akurat nie było niczym dziwnym. Wyszli z kwarantanny po zaledwie dwóch minutach - zamek początkowo nie chciał ustąpić, przez co Alba zaczął się martwić, że jednak im się nie uda. Całe szczęście, że drzwi się jednak otworzyły. Swoje kroki od razu skierowali w stronę gdzie znajdował się smoczy blok. Jak dotąd nie natrafili na żadnych Łowców, więc mogli odetchnąć z ulgą, choć kto powiedział, że rzeczywiście będą mieli aż tyle szczęścia? Ha. Jeszcze czego. C.D.N. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach